Espirais do amor
by Bru Evans
Summary: A Era marota está em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e prometem arranjar muita confusão! Os Marotos, com toda certeza irão deixar toda a escola de pernas pro ar, com muita aventura, confusão, amizades e é claro, Romance...
1. Apresentações

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos

* * *

Capítulo 1

Apresentações

**Líly Evans**- isso mesmo vou começar me descrevendo! Bem eu sou ruiva, baixinha, tenho a pele clara e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, como sempre diz o Jay...o chato do Potter. Meus amigos dizem que eu sou brava e nervosa por causas das minhas brigas com o Potter, mas não é minha culpa se ele é insuportável, egocêntrico, prepotente, cafajeste... Voltando a mim, eu também gosto muito de estudar, ler, e... ah eu sou monitora-chefe, estou no sétimo ano e pertenço a Casa Grifinória.

**Remus Lupin** - o Remus tem cabelos e olhos castanhos, é alto, magro e não é de se jogar fora não. Ele também é inteligente, dedicado e educado, Remus _infelizmente _também faz parte do grupo dos Marotos onde é chamado de Aluado. Remus também é especial, digamos que ele tem um pequeno problema com luas cheias, ele é um lobisomem, mais isso não atrapalha em nada a nossa amizade, pelo contrário, aliás, Remus é um dos meus melhores amigos.

**Sirius Black**- Six é muito bonito (_que a Lene não me escute_), seus cabelos são pretos e vão até aproximadamente seu pescoço, estando sempre em um ar displicente, ele tem os olhos azuis,é alto e forte, por isso faz _tanto _sucesso com as mulheres, aliás ele e o Potter são os mais galinhas da escola, e o Sirius está cada dia com uma menina faz parte do grupo dos Marotos onde é chamado estranhamente de Almofadinhas e sempre arranja muita confusão... especialmente com os sonserinos. Ele vive com os Potter's dês dos 15 anos, pois graças a Merlin é bem diferente de sua família.

**Frank Longbottom**- Frank é um menino bem bonito com olhos verdes, pele clara, é forte e muito divertido, ele namora a Alice, uma grande amiga minha e com certeza é uma boa pessoa.

**Peter Pettigrew** - Peter é um menino gordinho, baixinho e com dentes enormes , ele é bem estranho... e só pensa em comer o dia todo, ele também faz parte do grupo dos Marotos onde é chamado de rabicho.

**Emmeline Vance** - Emmeline é uma amiga minha, muito gentil, delicada e doce, também é muito bonita, tem cabelos loiros e na altura dos ombros com alguns pequenos cachos em seu desfecho e olhos cor de mel, pele clara e é um pouco mais baixa do que eu. A Emme tem um grande segredo, que ela pensa que ninguém sabe: ela gosta do Remus! e eu acho que ele também gosta dela mas é segredo**...**

**Alice Jackson** - Alice é uma grande amiga minha, muito divertida e também muito bonita, apesar de ser bastante desastrada... Alice tem os cabelos escuros e curtos e a pele bem clara e é apaixonada pelo Frank o namorado dela, outro Grifinório, muito divertido.

**Marlene Mckinnon** - a lene é minha melhor amiga, ela tem cabelos ondulados, compridos e escuros, tem olhos azuis, e a pele clara. A lene adora namorar vários meninos, e é uma garota bem explosiva, falam que é por isso que nos damos bem... A Lene é muito divertida, mas também é muito excêntrica, mas, mesmo assim eu gosto muito dela.

**James Potter** - o Potter, ah o Potter... o que falar dele? Ele é um chato, irritante, mandão, egocêntrico, cafajeste, que se acha o máximo só porque joga Quadribol e é o capitão do time, por causa desse pequeno detalhe, Dumbledore o colocou para ser monitor-chefe este ano, detalhe: eu também sou monitora-chefe lembra? Por ai já começa o meu tormento... fora as manias dele que são _mais_ irritantes ainda, ele fica o tempo todo passando a mão no cabelo e sorrindo para qualquer _cretinazinha_ que passa... Outra coisa irritante: as mentiras dele! Ele vive fazendo declarações escandalosamente vergonhosas pra mim, e o pior é que é na frente de todo o castelo! Vê se pode!

_Hunf!_

Ele é um Maroto e não gosta de ninguém fora ele mesmo e o Quadribol é claro. Ah, ele é conhecido nos Marotos como Pontas. _apelidinho estranho né?_

Sabe outra mania irritante dele? fica inventando apelidinhos melosos pra mim, como minha ruivinha, foguinho, lírio, e essas baboseiras mentirosas dele... detalhe, caso você não tenha percebido eu o ODEIO! Claro que ele também não é de se jogar fora, ele tem cabelos pretos e desarrumados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, é forte, alto, tem a pele clara, e usa uns óculos _charmosamente_ redondos, mas é claro que eu _nem ligo_ pra isso, afinal ele _é_ o Potter e _eu _o ODEIO!

* * *


	2. O começo do ano

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: estes personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos

* * *

Capítulo 2

O começo do ano

O começo das aulas foi bem interessante, afinal consegui rever minha amiga Lene, o Remus, os Marotos, e me livrei da chata da minha irmã Petúnia, ela é realmente insuportável, faz com que minha mãe me obrigue a atender os caprichos dela e ainda só me chama de aberração... realmente ela é desprezível, mas mesmo assim eu sinto falta da época em que éramos amigas sabe? eu sinto falta de minha irmã, mas não deste monstro que ela se transformou...

Mas... voltando a falar de Hogwarts, eu já comecei o ano cheia de coisas para fazer, além de estudar para os NIEMs, sou monitora-chefe então tenho um ano corrido pela frente, ser monitora é ruim por um lado não vou ficar no mesmo dormitório que a Lene, os monitores tem um dormitório próprio! Na verdade é bem legal, pois o quarto é mágico e é só meu, eu as vezes realmente preciso de privacidade...e ainda tem uma sala bem grande e um banheiro. Fora isso não teve nada de especial nos primeiros dias, só as aulas e o chato do Potter que ficava me perturbando o tempo todo.

Céus, como aquele garoto consegue ser _tão_ irritante?

Para piorar minha situação os professores fizeram uma reunião e disseram que para o interagimento dos alunos e para nossa própria segurança contra Voldemort teríamos esse ano que formar duplas que valeriam por todo esse ano letivo.

-Então você será minha parceira esse ano não é Lene? - eu disse me levantando rapidamente da mesa no salão principal.

-Lamento Lily, mais nós professores escolheremos as duplas - disse a professora Minerva

-E qual será o quesito ?– perguntou Lenne com curiosidade

- O quesito Srta. Mckinnon será o equilíbrio e ajuste de alunos em suas questões mais delicadas – respondeu a Minerva

- Como assim? – pediu Peter pra variar sem entender nada.

- A professora Minerva quis dizer que, as duplas se formarão equilibrando fatores entre os alunos, as duplas provávelmente serão formadas de pessoas que possam se ajudar, você, por exemplo, Peter que tem alguns probleminhas em poções, poderia fácilmente formar dupla com alguém com a senhorita Evans, que pelo que sei é uma aluna exemplar nesta matéria, não é mesmo Horácio? – disse Dumbledore olhando para mim e em seguida pra o professor Slughorn que estava a sua direita.

- perfeitamente Diretor, perfeitamente – respondeu um sorridente Slughorn.

Não sei por que mais acho que isso vai me causar problemas... vamos _pensar,_ eu sou boa em poções mais quem tem dificuldades? Meu Merlin quem será que vou ter que fazer par? Espero que com nenhum dos marotos, todos são _tão_ baderneiros... vão acabar me atrapalhando!

Finalizando a reunião, Dumbledore disse que amanhã eles nos chamariam novamente para irmos ao chapéu seletor, pois ele avaliaria melhor que qualquer um, as duplas corretas sabendo que cada casa seria separada e as turmas também, e no dia seguinte teríamos as notificações de quem seriam os nossos respectivos pares.

Depois disso o jantar foi servido e eu e a Lene ficamos conversando

-Lene quem serão os nossos pares hein?

Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade - eu perguntei para a Lenne.

Mais antes da Lene me falar alguma coisa que fosse, fomos interrompidas.

-Curiosidade sobre o quê meu lírio? – falou o Potter me olhando e passando as mãos pelo cabelo, ai que coisa irritante!

-Não te interessa Potter! – eu falei

-Estamos falando das duplas que vão ser formadas Jay. – falou a doida da Lene

-As duplas! Espero que a minha seja uma garota bem bonita, afinal eu não mereço menos! – disse Sírius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Pra quê, pra você usar a coitada e depois jogar fora como faz com todas? Só não se esqueça que vai ter que aturá-la o ano todo e aposto que não vai ser nada agradável Black! – respondeu uma Lene irritada.

-Xiii eles vão começar a discutir _de novo_, esses dois não tem jeito - cochichou o idiota do Potter pra mim vendo a cara do amigo pronto pra revidar, e nisso eu teria que concordar com ele, esses dois brigavam sem parar. Provávelmente até mais do que eu e o Potter

Nessa hora que fiquei pensando sozinha acabei falando alto os meus pensamentos - _pra variar -_ e o Potter ficou olhando pra mim e rindo do que eu tinha dito. Senti minhas bochechas arderem e tenho certeza que nesse exato momento estou mais vermelha do que um pimentão. _Ai que raiva! porque eu tinha que ter falado tão alto?_

Nessa hora abandonei minhas divagações, pois vi que Sirius estava bufando de raiva e a Lene passou por mim quase me levando junto, me fazendo cair sentada e para o meu azar bem no _colo_ do Potter que ficou me olhando e quando fui levantar ele me segurou, então eu gritei:

-Me larga Potter - eu disse mais vermelha ainda – se é que isso era possível - de ódio

-Quê isso meu lírio, você já vai tão rápido? – falou o cínico ainda não me soltando

Já disse pra me largar Potter e pra você é _EVANS_!- eu o empurrei e sai correndo na direção dos dormitórios.

Chegando lá fiquei pensativa, por que esse idiota mexe tanto comigo?

E meu Merlin como ele é bonito! Seria tão mais fácil não pensar nele se ele fosse parecido com um _trasgo_ _montanhês_ não é?

_As vezes_ eu acho que gsotaria que alguma dessas declarações escandalosas dele fossem verdadeiras...

o que é que _eu_ estou dizendo? Ele não passa de um conquistadorzinho barato e egocêntrico!

claro que ele não gosta de você Lily! Ele só quer poder colocar seu lindo nomezinho na listinha idiota dele!

Mas que pena... NADA eu ultimamente estou ficando realmente louca...

È melhor eu ir dormir...

Bem na hora em que eu ia me deitar, Marlene entrou no dormitório feminino dos monitores para conversar comigo.

-O que foi aquele showzinho particular que você e o Sírius deram afinal?- eu perguntei calmamente

-Show? Show é o que você e o James dão quando discutem por alguma idiotice! – falou a Lene tentando parecer calma e sarcástica

-Lá vem você botar o idiota do Potter no meio da história!- eu disse irritada

-Ah Lily, eu já estou cansada de você querer mentir, não só pra mim, mas pra você mesma quanto os seus sentimentos pelo James, está na cara que você está apaixonada por ele! - disse a Lene me parecendo assustadoramente irritada.

-Não venha falar de mim não! É você que estava morrendo de ciúmes do Six e não se agüentou por isso provocou toda aquela confusão, pensa que ninguém percebe não é? Você não pode falar nada de mim Lene!- eu falei quase engolindo a coitada da Lene

-Lily eu não estava com ciúmes do cachorro do Sírius, você está ficando maluca mesmo, não maluca você sempre foi, mas, você está piorando amiga.

Você está ficando chata!

A Lene saiu batendo a porta com força e me deixando mais uma vez sozinha no dormitório dos monitores. Depois disso tomei um banho e fiquei penteando meus cabelos na minha poltrona pensando em tudo que a Lene tinha me dito e eu tinha que admitir que a insana da minha amiga talvez, _só talvez_ estivesse dessa vez com a razão. Eu não podia acreditar e não queria aceitar, mas o Potter não saia de minha cabeça, eu passava o dia pensando nele, e rindo das coisas que antes eu achava imbecis,mas que agora me divertiam muito...

Aí ai ai... Líly Evans pare já com isso!

Ele é James Potter e jamais vai deixar de ser... o mentiroso, cretino, prepotente, egocêntrico,lindo e ... Isso eu tinha que admitir, como ele era lindo, _meu_ _Merlin_!

Aquele sorriso dele me fazia quase suspirar, e o cabelo bagunçado que combina perfeitamente com o ar sério que aqueles óculos redondos em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados passam, sempre me deixaram nervosa, se ele não fosse tão cafajeste eu acho que poderia dar uma chance a ele... meu Merlin o que _eu _estou pensando!

ele é o Potter Lily! Ele não vale nenhum galeão furado e está realmente me deixando louca – suspirei em seguida - acho que nisto a Lene tinha realmente toda a razão...

Acho que vou dormir... assim não penso mais nisso, nem no _Potter._

* * *

**N/A:**mandem reviews se não vou demorar a postar!

Não custa nada e é uma grande felicidade pra autora aqui que vos fala! Sério é só clicar na opçãozinha mandem reviews vai?

Prometo responder a todas!

Bjs a todos que estiverem lendo!

**MFF**


	3. Reflexão

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos

* * *

Capítulo 3

REFLEXÃO

No dia seguinte, eu acordei bem cedo e fui tomar meu café da manhã. Eu não tinha conseguido dormir direito, pensando nas _famosas_ duplas, na minha briga com a Lene e principalmente no irritante_ Potter_... por que afinal, ele não sai da minha cabeça? por que eu fico suando frio quando estou perto dele?? São muitas dúvidas na minha pobre cabecinha ruiva.

Foi então, que de repente colocaram um par de mãos sobre meus olhos não me deixando ver mais nada, mas eu reconheci aquelas mãos e aquele cheiro aconchegante perto de mim...

-Oi minha ruiva! Levantou cedo hoje? está ansiosa com a formação das duplas?- ele falou com aquele sorriso perfeitamente irritante que só ele tem.

- Potter que susto! - falei levando a mão no coração - E não me chame de ruivinha, já te disse que é Evans Potter, Evans!

- E sim eu estou ansiosa pra saber quem será meu parceiro ou parceira... afinal vou ter que conviver com essa pessoa o ano todo – eu disse com uma cara pensativa.

-Pois eu não estou preocupado ruiva - ele começou sorrindo novamente. ele não se cansava _nunca _de sorrir? - acho que vou me dar bem com qualquer um afinal, eu sou muito popular pelo castelo. - disse ele arrogantemente passando as mãos pelos cabelos e sorrindo mais uma vez.

-Potter você só não é mais convencido por falta de espaço – eu disse revirando os olhos

-Pode falar o que quiser ruivinha, mas eu sei que você _me _ama – ele disse se aproximando do meu rosto sem tirar aquele irritante sorrisinho

-O que pensa que está fazendo Potter? – eu disse tentando desviar, mas bati as costas na parede

-Eu tenho certeza que não é nada que você também não queira lily – ele susurrou perto _demais_ enquanto colocava seus braços em volta de mim

-Não ouse Potter... – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes dele me beijar.

Quando senti aqueles lábios quentes e macios tocando os meus parecia que o mundo não tinha mais importância, que se tudo acabasse agora eu nem me importaria, só queria estar sentindo aqueles lábios junto aos meus.

Foi aí que me dei conta do que _eu _estava fazendo, ou melhor do que _ele_ tava fazendo! e o empurrei com tanta força que ele caiu no chão, mas para o meu azar, ele se segurou em mim, me fazendo cair em cima _dele_, e para completar o idiota começou a rir, ou melhor a rir _loucamente!_

Tenho certeza que fiquei mais vermelha que uma pimenta malagueta de raiva!

- está rindo do quê idiota?- eu perguntei para ele

- do seu jeito ruiva - ele começou entre suas garagalhadas - você foi me empurrar... - ele parou por causa de seu irritante riso novamente - mas veio junto comigo! - se eu pensei que a seção de riso estava parando... _ah que engano_! Agora que ele gargalhava mesmo, enquanto _eu_ estava começando a desconfiar de sua sanidade neste meio tempo - parece que gostou de ficar assim pertinho de mim não é ruiva?- falou o idiota do Potter se acabando de rir. _De novo!_

_-_ COMO EU TE ODEIO POTTER!!!- eu berrei enquanto me levantava pra sair dessa situação embaraçosa, mais vermelha do que nunca. _é claro!_

Depois dessa sai que nem louca derrubando um grupo de primeiroanistas que estavam parados na entrada do salão comunal, mas continuei correndo pelo salão e entrei no meu quarto, chegando lá sabe o que a maria-mole aqui fez? Comecei a chorar, chorar e chorar, _desesperadadmente._

- por quê esse idiota faz isso comigo, eu odeio, eu odeio, eu odeio, odeio... gostar _tanto _deste idiota assim...

-Lily abra a porta! Sou eu, alice, me deixe entrar lyl!- disse alice com uma voz caridosa, batendo na porta do meu quarto.

- NÃO! Não aconteceu nada! Vá embora- eu gritei chorando do outro lado da porta do meu quarto

- como nada? Você não choraria por nada! Oras lyl, o que foi que o James fez desta vez hein? - disse uma alice persistente.

-não quero conversar agora Alice, muito menos falar das babaquices daquele _idiota_! Me deixe em paz! - eu gritei em resposta.

Depois disso eu passei o resto da manhã dentro do meu quarto, olhando a paisagem do lago da lula gigante. E pensando na vida, em como ela pode ser cruel quando quer.

* * *

Fala sério eu não posso estar realmente gostando de James Potter não é?

Tudo bem que ele é _bonito_, tá legal ele _é_ lindo! Mas também é um perfeito idiota, babaca, prepotente, arrogante, cafajeste e egocêntrico! Na verdade o maior idiota que eu já conheci. Ele se acha o máximo só porque _é _ capitão _e_ artilheiro do time de Quadribol e também porque aquelas _piranhazinhas_ ficam babando em cima dele!

_Hunf!_

Ele Só me arranja confusão e problemas! por causa deste _indivíduo_ briguei com minhas duas melhores amigas, perco uma boa parte dos meus dias o vigiando em suas detenções, me estresso todos os dias com os seus inusitados e irritantes convites para sair, e com os apelidinhos idiotas que ele insiste em colocar em mim.

Me deixa nervosa e irritada com aquela sua insuportável mania de passar as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando eles mais do que eles já são só para parecer que acabou de descer da vassoura! E aquele sorriso estonteante e perfeitamente inabalável que me irrita por fazer meu coração acelerar desconfortávelmente no peito.

E o pior é que estou descobrindo algo que não queria: acho que estou ficando maluca por James ,_quer dizer_ por causa de James.

isso não podia ter acontecido eu resisti tanto tempo para me entregar agora, _ah não!,_ Lily Evans Não!

Eu... Eu não posso gostar de James Potter, ele é o egocêntrico, prepotente e cafajeste do Potter e nunca irá deixar de ser, muito menos por causa de uma garota. Muito menos por causa de _mim,_ oras imagina se ele mudaria por causa de Lily evans, uma simples garota, cheia de sardas, baixinha, mandona, estressada, toda certinha e ainda por cima monitora, ele é um maroto e eu uma monitora, era pra nos repelirmos. _por Merlin!_

E entre tantas garotas perfeitas e lindas em Hogwarts, por quê ele se apaixonaria por uma, como eu?

Eu só passo de um troféu para o Potter, só um nome que falta na maldita listinha idiota dele, sim porque tenho certeza que ele tem uma listinha dessas.

Que pena... eu acho, que... queria que não fosse assim, poderia ser tudo tão diferente, quem sabe não daríamos certo?

_Por Morgana! _Como estou só pensando besteiras! É impossível darmos certo de qualquer forma, mas tudo isso é culpa minha, por quê tinha de inventar de_ ficar confusa_ logo pelo garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts hein, dona Lily ?

Eu só posso ser muito idiota! Com tantos outros garotos por aí, com o Amus esbanjando solteirice e me chamando para sair, por quê eu tenho que ser chata o suficiente para nunca me sentir feliz com um encontro desses e _ficar confusa_ com apenas um apelidinho idiota que o Potter coloca em mim? Por quê meu coração tinha de acelerar em disparada feito um _maniaco_ toda vez que o vejo?

Por quê com o menor toque dele eu sinto uma enorme proteção e conforto, junto com um imenso calor subindo dentro de mim?

Na verdade eu sei!

Sei sim!

A culpa toda de tudo isso, ou melhor, de todos os meus problemas é toda de James Potter.

Afinal, quem mandou ele ser tão bonito, charmoso, galanteador, quem mandou ficar me torturando? pois, sim acredite é uma tortura pra mim ele ficar me chamando pra sair , toda vez que me vê, é óbvio que euzinha aqui não passo de um troféu para ele exibir e mostrar para todos os amiguinhos idiotas dele (que o Reminho não me escute...) que sim, o maginifico, gostoso e todo poderoso James Potter consegue SIM todas as garotas que quer.

E eu não quero ser _só_ mais uma, não sei se gostaria de ver Potter com outra... _mas_ sei que, não suportaria a dor de saber que fui esquecida por ele.

* * *

**N/A: gente!!!!!!!!! Quê isso! Ninguém me manda reviews !**

**Sério gente as reviews são o que animam o autor, que não os faz desistir mesmo quando a criatividade está a metros de distância.... preciso da ajuda de vocês para continuar!!!**

**Então por favor mandem reviews!**

**Bjs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A todos que leram ou que estão lendo!**

**Thank you!!!!!!!**


	4. As duplas

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos

* * *

Capítulo 4

As duplas

De tarde depois de todos os alunos terem voltado de suas respectivas aulas, a professora minerva veio aqui no salão comunal nos avisar que após o nosso jantar seria realizado os testes para serem escolhidas e formadas nossas duplas.

Depois disso fiquei mais nervosa ainda, acho que não vou conseguir nem jantar direito essa noite, tomara que as horas passem logo! Sabe, eu tenho um pequeno problema com esperas, eu sou muito curiosa! Então eu fico muito angustiada, depois começo a ficar praticamente neurótica, acho que é melhor eu conversar com alguém para fazer o tempo passar antes que eu tenha um dos meus ataques de ansiedade e comece a parecer ser mais louca do que eu já sou.

Para minha sorte a lene estava passando pelo salão nesse exato momento então eu a chamei

- LENE!

- ah agora se lembrou da minha existência senhorita-estressadinha? – me falou Marlene me olhando com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

-ah Lene pare com isso! Eu preciso conversar com você, vem aqui!- eu falei torcendo para que ela parasse de drama e viesse conversar antes que eu morresse de ansiedade e de tédio.

- ah... Tá bom! eu não consigo ficar com raiva de você mesmo - ela falou soltando um suspiro seguido por um leve sorriso - O que é que você quer falar comigo Lil's? E por que você passou a manhã inteira trancada no seu quarto? A Alice me disse que você não deixou nem ela entrar e ainda praticamente expulsou ela de lá, e não adianta mudar de assunto ou tentar negar ouviu dona Lily?- falou a Lene sentando do meu lado no espaçoso sofá do salão comunal próximo á lareira, e começando com o interrogatório como sempre!

Sabe a Lene tem uma mania meio chata! Ás vezes quando ela está nervosa, ou curiosa, ou até mesmo brava, ela começa a fazer um monte de perguntas seguidas, e depois que começa não tem quem pare mais! Mais ela é minha amiga e de amiga a gente atura cada mania louca né?

-ah Lene lá vem você começando com os seus interrogatórios! Que droga!!!- eu falei bufando

-não é interrogatório nenhum Lily, só quero saber o que aconteceu! Custa contar os simples fatos pra sua melhor amiga aqui?- falou a Lene cheia de drama

-está bem lene, está bem.. só não dramatize! É que... Eu fiquei refletindo sobre a vida e sobre minhas atitudes e meus pensamentos insanos... sobre como esse ano já começou cheio de confusão e pelo que parece elas não vão acabar tão cedo! E ainda por cima esse ano tem os Niem's pra me deixar mais maluca e neurótica do que eu já sou!

-bom lil's primeiro de tudo: maluca e neurótica você SEMPRE foi meu bem. segundo: sobre os Niem's você tem razão, mas sobre problemas e confusões eu não sei do que você está falando, afinal confusões tem todo ano em Hogwarts, ou você se esqueceu que estuda com os Marotos? Ou melhor, seus vulgos "problemas" não seriam por causa de um certo maroto, artilheiro da grifinória, de olhos castanho-esverdeados com óculos Lily?

- quê é isso lene! acho que você perdeu seu cérebro por aí! Eu com "problemas" por causa do Potter? HAHAHAHA... tá maluca Marlene? Você só pode estar de brincadeira não é? Eu não estou nem aí para o Potter! Ele não passa de um idiota que não sabe ficar um dia sem se meter em confusão!

-primeiro: não me chame de MARLENE!

Segundo: sim! Eu acho que você está meio maluca desde de uns tempos pra cá, mas maluca _por causa_ do Jay... vai negar isso pra mim lily? Fala sério né?- disse a lene me olhando com uma cara que parecia que ela estava olhando de frente pra uma louca que acabou defugir do St. Mungus.

-Como é que é lene? você pirou de vez ? eu não faço questão nem de responder um desaforo ridículo desses!

-ridículo? Sei...-falou lene com a maior cara de cínica que ela pode fazer!

- ah antes que eu me esqueça, você não vai desgrudar de mim até a hora do jantar ouviu?- eu falei em tom de aviso, praticamente dando uma ordem em marlene. _Há como se isso fosse possivel!_

-por quê? Você não está pensando em se jogar da janela de novo está? Porque se for isso já vou avisando que não te seguro mais Lily! Da última vez eu quase morri e...

- Fala baixo Lene! quer que toda a escola _pense_ que eu sou louca? E não é nada disso, aquilo já foi há muito tempo e não vem ao caso agora! Eu só não quero ficar sozinha porque quero que você me distraia até a hora do jantar, para eu não ficar neurótica pensando sobre as duplas! – eu expliquei pra minha amiga lerda!

-ah Lily faça-me o favor né! Você está toda histérica por causa de uma besteira dessas? Me poupe!

- besteira? Como assim BESTEIRA? Isso é uma coisa muito séria lene! já parou pra pensar com quem você pode cair? Vai que é com algum esquisito, algum estranho, um maluco... ou pior um MAROTO! Pensou? Não né? Você nunca pensa nessas coisas lene, isso pode destruir o meu ano escolar! Se minha dupla for um trasgo! Eu vou ir muito mal nos Niem's e ai não vou arranjar um emprego, e não vou poder sair de casa, logo não vou me livrar da Petúnia! Oh céus minha vida vai se destruir e eu não posso fazer nada pra impedir...

- CHEGA lily! Sabe qual é seu problema? Você pensa demais, e planeja demais, tudo em sua vida, é planejado nos mínimos detalhes! Você acaba não curtindo a vida lil's... ou melhor você acaba não vivendo! Pra mim chega! vou sair daqui vai que isso é contagioso e antes que eu comece a ficar histérica e controladora da minha própria vida como você vou me mandar! thau Lily, Fui! - falou a louca da lene antes de sair andando e me deixar falando sozinha no meio do salão comunal.

Resolvi que era melhor eu ir dar uma volta pelo castelo para tentar me acalmar e esquecer as palavras da lene que ficavam se repetindo como um eco infinito dentro da minha pobre cabecinha

-Onde já se viu! Eu controladora da minha própria vida! Ela só podia estar ficando louca não é? Eu não sou controladora! Eu só tento manter a ordem das coisas pra nada dar errado, porque se algo der errado, uma coisa desencadeia outra e aí começam muitos problemas, pra uma só Lily Evans resolver e_...AI_...eu vou acabar ficando louca!- falei pra mim mesma quase gritando a última parte.

- Só se for louquinha por mim não é ruivinha?- chegou falando o trasgo do Potter

-que susto Potter! Quer me matar do coração seu idiota?- falei quase esganando aquele imbecil

- peraí você estava me seguindo Potter? Há quanto tempo hein?- eu perguntei

Como ele ousa me seguir? Realmente estou achando que esse idiota não tem amor à vida.

- er... bem eu... -começou ele levando a mão aos cabelos deixando eles mais bagunçados do que já são - sim, lily eu te vi falando com a lene no salão comunal e vi quando ela te deixou falando sozinha... e depois você saiu e começou andar furiosamente pelo castelo até aqui no jardim, mais eu só te segui por que fiquei preocupado com você meu lírio então... Não me mate lil's ...- pediu ele fazendo cara de cervo abandonado no meio da chuva

-primeiro: meu nome é EVANS, POTTER, EVANS! Será que você nunca vai aprender?

Segundo: isso não deixa de ser espionagem sabia? Por que estava me espionando afinal?- perguntei fazendo a cara mais séria que consegui

- bem Lily, eu não estava, te espionando, eu estava, estava... só.... observando oras, eu estava cuidando do que é meu ruiva!- falou ele na maior cara de pau que eu já vi, dando em seguida mais um de seus sorrisos de 32 dentes

-como é que é Potter? Cuidando do que é seu? Você não estava cuidando de nada, então seu prepotente porque euzinha aqui não sou,nunca fui e nunca pretendo ter nada com você! Muito menos ser sua! – eu respondi

Oras como ele ousa falar que eu sou dele! Eu jamais terei algo com um idiota, prepotente, metido como James Potter jamais!

- ora lil's não vamos começar outra discussão agora vamos? Vamos andando que é melhor, já está na hora do jantar e tenho certeza que você não vai querer perdê-lo não é?

- Potter por que você acha que eu não iria querer perder o jantar? Agora além de me espionar deu para ouvir minhas conversas também?- perguntei já ficando vermelha de raiva

- como eu sei lil's? - ele perguntou me lançando um sorriso divertido - eu sei porque você me disse de manhã que estava preocupada com o assunto das duplas, ou já se esqueceu da nossa maravilhosa "conversa" de hoje cedo ruivinha?- ele me disse depois de rir da minha pergunta! Parece que ele realmente não tem amor à vida....

Eu simplesmente preferi não responder, afinal me lembrei que tinha dito isso a ele, me lembre da conversa, depois do beijo... e tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha com essa lembrança! E o idiota agora está rindo! Será que ele é legilimente? Não acho que não... Já to viajando, com certeza! Tenho que tentar me controlar, é só manter a calma... respira, respira...

ARGH! - gritei, bufando de raiva, nossa que droga! Agora todo mundo está olhando pra mim...

Como é que alguém se controla com o Potter do lado?

E agora o idiota estáa olhando pra minha cara e rindo... Rindo de mim! Nunca pensei que viveria pra ver ele rindo de mim!

Ou melhor, que_ ele_ viveria após rir de mim!

Mas não estou querendo matá-lo! Não agora pelo menos!

Assim que cheguei perto da mesa do jantar corri para me sentar do lado das meninas, deixando o idiota do Potter que continuava rindo sozinho, para trás. Logo que me sentei reparei em como estávamos localizados, eu sentada de frente para o idiota do Potter que correu se sentar bem na minha frente, e tenho certeza que é só para me irritar,que idiota!

Logo do meu lado esquerdo está a Lene que conversa animadamente com o Sírius me isolando totalmente, na minha direita está Alice conversando tímidamente com Frank, e do lado dela está Emmeline, quieta, trocando olhares a todo imstante com o Remus...

Um... sinto que está rolando um certo clima entre eles... Oba! Como cúpida de plantão que sou... vou tentar juntá-los, ou não me chamo Lily Evans!

Para variar passei o jantar sozinha, pois minhas adoráveis amigas simplesmente me ignoraram, _eu mereço isso não é?_ Fora que o idiota do Potter passou o jantar todo me encarando. Ele é realmente esquisito, em algumas horas... Apesar de eu já ter me acostumado com suas esquisitices, graças a nossa convivência como monitores, eu ainda me assusto com as excêntricidades dele às vezes...

Assim que o jantar terminou Dumbledore se levantou da mesa dos professores anunciando que começaria as formações das duplas.

Assim começando pelos primeiranistas ele foi chamando um a um, para passarem pelo chapéu-seletor.

Assim cada ano de cada casa, ia passando pelo chapéu, e depois esperava alguns instantes pelo resultado anunciado por Dumbledore e o diretor da cada casa.

Assim as horas foram passando e minhas unhas sumindo, graças a minha "maravilhosa" mania de roê-las quando fico nervosa.

Dei graças a Merlim quando começaram a chamar os alunos do sétimo ano,começando pelos da lufa-lufa, seguidos pelos corvinais, logo depois os sonserinos e finalmente a grinfinória!

Achei que finalmente poderia ficar feliz e despreocupada. Grande erro meu! Como eu mesma disse: achei, mais não foi isso que aconteceu...

-Agora para finalizar os resultados da última casa que resta: Dorcas Meadowlves e Peter Pettigrow,..., Bertha Jorkins,e Glenda Chittock,... Frank Longhbottom e Alice Jackson,....- e assim seguiram muitos... e muitos nomes -.... Emmeline Vance e Remus Lupin,... Artur Jones, e Kaelin Retz,....- falava Minerva Mcgonnagall, seriamente.

Pude ver de onde eu estava Alice radiante pendurada num dos braços de frank e não pude deixar de notar um certo brilho de felicidade nos olhos de minha amiga Emmeline,

Por mais que tudo estivesse acabando eu não deixava de estar agoniada, já estava no fim da seleção e eu não havia sido chamada para ela ainda! Isso era completamnete agonizante para mim, a espera me mata!

- ...Zenaida Beckett e Mary Mcdonald..., Genevieve Burke e Amelia Bones…- Prosseguia incessantemente Mcgonnagall- Sírius Black e…- pode-se ouvir cochichos e suspiros de várias meninas esperando ansiosamente o anúncio da dupla de Sírius- Marlene Mckinnon-

Todos os cochichos e resmungos de várias garotas foram abafados devido ao avassalador grito de Marlene –

- O QUÊ?

- vocês só podem estar brincando não é? Eu não vou passar o resto do meu ano tendo que aturar o Black! Não vou mesmo!!!!! Jamais estão ouvindo? Esse chapéu só pode estar maluco, _caducou_ devido a idade, essa é a única explicação para essa ridícula situação!- gritava Lene em plenos pulmões, surpreendendo a todos.

-ah qual é lenezinha, o que foi? Está com medo de não resistir ao meu charme? Se for isso se acalme tem Sìrius Black suficiente para todas- falou o egocêntrico do Black rindo.

-Deixe de ser ridículo e vá se enxergar Black! Eu só não quero ter que passar meu ano todo tendo que te aturar seu imbecil.- berrou de volta a Lene, mais vermelha que um pimentão de raiva.

- acalme-se senhorita Mckinnon, e não falte com respeito com o chapéu-seletor, demonstre respeito com seus colegas e com nós professores, ou, serei obrigada a dar-lhe uma detenção, ouviu bem?- falou a professora Minerva

-acho que isso não será nescessário Minerva, não é mesmo meus jovens?- disse Dumbledore

-já que não temos intervenções, prossiga com o resultado Minerva- pediu Dumbledore

- sim, onde foi mesmo que eu parei? Ah bem aqui!-disse Minerva prosseguindo em seguida comos resultados- Victoria Greengrass e Tracy Córner..., verônica Sparks e Michael Dolinska....- depois dos intermináveis nomes ela parou....

- bom meus queridos alunos, quero que saibam que essa seleção foi realizada, não somente para proteção de vocês, mas também para ajuda, pois vocês agora trabalham em união sendo que o que acontecer com seu parceiro de dupla, valerá para você também, sendo assim, pensem em suas escolhas, e atitudes, apesar de particularmente achar que não haverão problemas entre as duplas já que o chapéu tentou juntar a vocês não só através de suas necessidades, mas também através de seus sentimentos pelas outras pessoas, sendo estas as pessoas que você mantém mais afeto acho que dificilmente vocês brigaram, mas caso ocorra não se esqueçam de ser racionais, e procurarem a lógica da situação e, é claro, a professora Minerva terá o prazer de ajudar no que vocês precisarem. Acho que não restou nenhuma dúvida sobre o assunto não é? Então podemos dar por encerrada essa reunião e todos podem ir para seus quartos, mas não antes de pegarem com seus monitores seus colares, que brilharão sempre que seu companheiro precisar de ajuda e...- falava animadamente Dumbledore até ser interrompido...

- com licença, diretor, mas... Acontece que a reunião não pode ser encerrada agora - eu disse o interrompendo

- ora, por que não minha jovem?- ele me disse me observando através de seus óclinhos meia-lua.

-porque eu não fui chamada para a seleção, e pelo que observei alguns poucos alunos de outras casas e outros anos também não - eu disse meio acanhada por todo mundo estar me olhando.

- ora minha jovem, vocês não foram chamados porque são monitores e seu companheiro de monitoria é seu companheiro de dupla também, afinal vocês passam a maioria do tempo juntos e não teriam muito tempo para dividir com outra pessoa- me disse calmamente Dumbledore.

-Então isso significa que... que o.... – eu comecei falar gaguejando

-isso mesmo senhorita Evans, que o senhor Potter é seu parceiro, não só na monitoria mais também é seu parceiro na dupla..- me disse a professora Minerva calmamente como se minha vida não estivesse sendo destruída nesse instante- ... quem sabe a senhorita Evans não consegue dar um jeito de colocar juízo na sua cabeça não é senhor Potter?- falou a professora Mcgonnagall como se estivesse falando a coisa mais óbvia e comum deste mundo.

Eu simplesmente não consegui falar mais nada. Eu entrei em estado de choque. Minha vida estava desmoronando. Já não bastava eu ter de aturar o Potter como monitor, agora ter de aturá-lo como dupla, o resto do ano! Ah não essa foi a gota d'água.

- vamos lily me ajude aqui a distribuir os colares - me disse o trasgo do Potter

-colares? Que colares?- eu perguntei ainda confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo

-os colares que as duplas usarão Lily! Não ouviu Dumbledore dizer? Cada dupla terá um pingente especial, que é partido em dois, deixando uma metade com cada um, e quando o outro estiver em perigo, ou precisando de você o pingente brilha.

-ah tá - eu disse tentando absorver todas as informações que tinha recebido – cadê o nosso?- eu pedi

- está aqui- ele disse- e Lily eu... Gostei!-ele falou sorrindo

- do que você gostou Potter? – eu pedi já bufando com tantos sorrisos dele, como ele gosta de ser irritante!

- do que você falou - ele disse sorrindo mais ainda.

E mais essa agora, do que esse idiota está falando afinal?

- E o que eu falei que te fez sorrir tanto trasgo?- eu disse começando a me irritar com a situação

- do "nosso"- ele disse usando mais um de seus charmes, quer dizer...suas manias irritantes: passar as mãos pelos cabelos.

- QUÊ NOSSO? - eu perguntei irritada

-Lil's... Lil's... Acho que você está ficando meio lerdinha das idéias, deve ser por causa da minha beleza não é? Você acabou de dizer "cadê o nosso" entendeu agora? Esse nosso se refere a nós dois, nós... nós eu e você... você e eu... Assuma você está louquinha por mim não está ruiva?- ele disse me olhando e rindo

- eu o QUÊ ? claro que eu não estou louca por você! Você é.... você é....- eu comecei a falar nervosa

- eu sou o quê ruivinha? Lindo? Bonito? Gostoso? Eu já sabia, mais é bom ouvir da sua boca! Pode falar eu deixo!- ele falou sorrindo odiosamente

-NÃO SEU IDIOTA! Você é um ser desprezível, egocêntrico, prepotente, cretino, e... _argh,_ saia de perto de mim!- eu disse, falando aos berros com aquele idiota. E saí correndo do salão principal o deixando sozinho para entregar os colares e monitorar os outros alunos. E não estou nem aí! Dumbledore não acha ele bom o suficiente para o cargo? Então ele que se vire com seu monitorzinho eu não estou nem ligando, só quero não ter que nunca mais olhar para a cara do Potter! Que garoto irritante.... E com esses pensamentos eu entrei no meu quarto e fui dormir pela primeira vez na minha vida, sem pensar em ninguém, além de mim.

* * *

**Gente aqui vão algumas perguntas para deixá-los mais curiosos, que só vão ser esclarecidas nos próximos capítulos:**

**James finalmente vai conquistar a ruiva do seu coração?**

**Marlene aceitará Sírius como seu parceiro ou tentará afogá-lo no lago?**

**Será que o nosso lobinho finalmente criará coragem e se declarará para Emmeline?**

**Será que com o Potter ao seu lado Lily enlouquecerá por ele ou por causa dele?**

**Será que um dia Pettigrew sai da cozinha?**

**Lene, Alice e Emmeline vão ficar paradas ou vão atormentar o juízo de uma certa ruiva com seus planos de juntá-la com um certo artilheiro da Grinfinória?**

**Quem será que se dará bem primeiro? James, Sírius ou Remus?**

**Quem terá um plano melhor as meninas ou os marotos? **

**Acompanhem a fic e saberão as respostas pra muitas destas perguntas e muito, muito mais...**

**Então reviews! Minha gente... Até o próximo cap.**

**Bjões a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!**

**Especialmente para: A.P.A Deep: o trio das marotas!,Juliana Montez,Ywooliana obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Favoritos: A.P.A Deep, Ywooliana,1 lily Evans e Hinata Weasley… bjão a todas!**

**Alert: A.P.A Deep.**** Bjs!**


	5. A Mudança

**Disclaimer: nenhum destes personagens me pertence, todos são da autoria de J K ****Rowling, várias editoras, incluindo mas não limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Raincoast Livros e Livros, e a Warner Bros Inc.**

**Esta fic não possui nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5

A Mudança

No dia seguinte ao ocorrido, Alice me chamava na porta do meu dormitório, pois pela primeira vez na vida a "ruiva" não foi a primeira a se levantar.

-Lily anda logo! – Alice chamava na porta do meu quarto

- Anda logo! Eu sei que você está me escutando. - ela continuou aos berros

- Ai... Já vou Alice! Que droga não se pode nem mais dormir em paz nesse castelo não?- eu berrei de volta.

* * *

**Narrado por Alice**

**Eu estava realmente curiosa e preocupada com o que havia acontecido para minha amiga monitora-chefa mudar seu rotineiro costume de ser a primeira a se levantar e organizar tudo, mas, assim que eu entrei em seu quarto, entrei também em estado de choque****...**** tomei um grande susto mesmo! Nunca imaginei que viveria para ver minha amiga Lily Certinha Evans com seu quarto naquele estado, e o mais engraçado é que eu juraria acima de qualquer coisa que se ela visse seu dormitório assim teria um colapso! Mas apesar de tudo, quem estava tendo um era eu!**

**O quarto que antes era limpo e bem organizado, agora estava uma zona total, suas roupas estavam todas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. A maior mudança que notei foi em suas paredes, antes vazias, em cores claras e suaves e sem nenhum tipo de adereço, agora estavam totalmente cobertas de pôsteres de bandas trouxas e bruxas e de jogadores famosos de Quadribol.**

**Comecei a passar vagarosamente meus olhos por sua mobília com receio do que poderia encontrar pela frente e infelizmente meu palpite não estava errado. Praticamente todos os seus móveis estavam fora de ordem e em um novo lugar, totalmente desalinhados.**

**Próximo a**** mim, praticamente sobre meus pés, estava uma bolsa grande que estava aberta e com uma tesoura logo ao seu lado, fiquei muito curiosa para saber o que tinha lá dentro e o que foi feito com aquela tesoura, ou melhor, o que foi feito com o dormitório daquela monitora certinha que eu jurava conhecer melhor do que a mim mesma... mas estou começando a achar que não conhecia nem metade da personalidade e da mente da minha amiga.**

**Eu só consegui sair dos meus devaneios após ouvir o som de uma porta se abrindo, me virei para ver a porta do banheiro da Lil's se abrindo e me deparar com uma ruiva muito bem maquiada, lápis e várias camadas de rímel destacando seus brilhantes olhos verdes, seu rosto tinha um leve toque rosado causado pelo blush, contrastando muito bem com seu batom vermelho que por sua vez combinavam bem com sua pele alva, exceto pelo fato que este estilo renegava todas as características típicas de Lily Evans.**

**Suas unhas abandonaram a cor natural para aderir a um tom escuro e cintilante que lembravam a cor do céu à noite.**

**Suas roupas também me chocaram bastante, pois ao invés de estar impecavelmente vestida com o clássico uniforme de Hogwarts, minha louca amiga ruiva estava sem sua habitual gravata, sua saia com certeza havia sido diminuida, s****eu suéter estava abandonado em algum lugar de seu novo "quarto", as mangas de sua blusa estavam dobradas e com alguns botões abertos, estando ainda por cima totalmente desalinhada.**

**Minha maior surpresa foi quando me dei conta do uso que ela tinha dado para aquela tesoura que vi perto dos meus pés. Seu cabelo estava totalmente mudado.**

**O cabelo de Lil's que antes era comprido e reto lhe dando um ar mais sério, agora estava todo repicado lhe dando um ar mais jovial, principalmente combinado com sua maquiagem e seu novo "estilo".**

* * *

_Narrado Por Lily_

Assim que sai do banheiro dei de cara com Alice me olhando atônita como seeu estivesse tentando arrancar um dos olhos dela com um garfo.

- O que foi Alice? Você está me olhando como se tivesse um enorme trasgo verde na sua frente!- eu obviamente disse a ela.

- O que houve com você Lily?? - me perguntou Alice com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Como assim o que houve comigo? Não houve nada comigo Alice! Você está bem?

- Como não houve nada com você? Olhe para este quarto Lil's! Está uma bagunça total... agora, olhe pra você! – minha amiga Alice começou a berrar histericamente– Lily o que você fez? O que te fez mudar assim radicalmente tão de repente? Olha Lil's se for por causa daquela história das duplas, não fique assim, nós daremos um jeito...

A partir daí eu não ouvi mais nada que minha amiga disse, fiquei só pensando em como alguém poderia me conhecer tão bem como minhas amigas me conhecem... e mesmo que minha vida aqui seja este inferno, elas são uma das poucas coisas que fazem valer a pena...

-... e você não precisa se preocupar tanto, eu já cansei de te dizer que o James mudou, ele não vai estragar sua vida se foi isso que você pensou e... – ela continuava fervorosamente.

- Alice não se preocupe ok? Não tem nada de errado comigo, nada mesmo, acredite! Eu só resolvi que não dá pra eu continuar a ser como eu era antes... resolvi mudar, não posso?

- Pode Lil's, claro que pode, mas... – começou Alice

- Então! Acho que finalmente vou descobrir qual é a graça que os marotos vêem em aprontar tanto... Afinal, na vida tem de se experimentar de tudo não é? Acho que daqui pra frente eu posso até ser chamada de Marota também! Aquela antiga Lily morreu Alice, então diga um oi para sua nova amiga, uma nova Lily! – eu continuei falando fingindo nem sequer ter ouvido sua tentativa de interrupção.

Alice estava atônita, parecia que ela estava vendo alguém ser assassinado ou algo assim pela cara que ela fez quando eu pronunciei minhas últimas palavras e fiquei a espera dela, mais ela parecia que não iria reagir tão cedo...

Eu resolvi chamá-la.

- Alice? Alice??? Você está bem? – eu perguntei.

- Ahn?? – ela me respondeu com uma cara confusa- Ahh sim estou, estou! Acho que estou... – ela continuou

- Então vamos tomar café, eu estou morrendo de fome!!!! – eu disse a puxando junto comigo.

Assim saímos de meu dormitório e nos encaminhamos ao salão principal para tomarmos café, no instante seguinte avistei Lene sentada no braço de uma poltrona do nosso salão comunal e Sírius sentado na poltrona, e claro, os dois estavam discutindo. Outra vez!

- Ah Black não me venha com essas suas desculpas esfarrapadas! Eu tenho certeza que você fez alguma coisa com aquele chapéu idiota! Não é possível que ele tenha arruinado minha vida sozinho!!!!. – vociferou minha amiga Lene para o cachorro do Sírius.

- Pare de ser tão teimosa Marlene!!! Eu já lhe disse mais de um milhão de vezes que não fiz nada para aquele chapéu nos deixar juntos! Pare de ser tão presunçosa. – Black estreitou os olhos para a garota - O que te faz pensar que com tantas garotas a meus pés neste castelo eu iria fazer questão de passar meus preciosos dias com você?

- Você se acha muito especial não é Black? – falou minha amiga com desdém

- Eu não me acho minha querida Lenezinha... a opinião geral diz que eu sou! – respondeu ele com um sorriso cínico.

- Ora faça-me o favor Sírius Black! Você não passa de um... Lily??? - exclamou minha amiga. É, parece que ela me viu...

- Lily? Como assim Lily? O que você quis dizer com isso Mckinnon? Está me chamando de Explosivo? De Teimoso? De Mulherzinha? Ou pior... está querendo dizer que eu sou apaixonado pelo James? - disse um Sírius totalmente confuso, fazendo careta no final da frase, chegando a ser cômico... se ele não estivesse se referindo a mim! Epa, ele disse que eu sou apaixonada pelo James?? Explosiva e teimosa eu até engulo, mais apaixonada pelo Potter??? Não, isso não! - Porque eu aturo seus xingamentos e seus escândalos, mais duvidar da minha masculinidade eu não vou aturar não! Você tá me ouvindo? Lene? Lene??? O que é que você tanto olha afinal? – continuou Black, em seguida se virando na mesma direção que Marlene para automaticamente tomar um susto igualmente o dela.

- Lily! Oh minha nossa! Acho que hoje você mata o Pontas. - ele falou começando a rir escanlosamente em seguida - quero só ver a cara dele quando te vir assim... Sabe ruivinha, se o Pontas não fosse como um irmão pra mim eu até poderia te dar a honra de sair comigo...

- Me poupe desses seus devaneios Black! – falou minha amiga Lene, que, em minha opinião, estava com ciúmes de seu "cachorrinho"

- Está com ciúmes de mim agora Lene? – falou Sírius em seu tom zombeteiro e em seguida começando a gargalhar com uma risada que mais parecia um ganido canino.

- Ahh Vá pro inferno Black! – disse a Lene e em seguida saiu bufando dalí na direção do salão principal.

- Ei, parem agora vocês dois! Marlene Mckinnon volte já aqui! Eu ainda não falei o que queria te dizer, Lene! Aí que amiga teimosa que eu fui arranjar, viu? – eu disse começando a ficar com raiva, ela nem olhou pra trás, nem deu atenção pra o que eu disse! Amiga ingrata, hunf!

- Olha quem fala! – disse minha outra insana amiga.

- Ei, eu não sou teimosa Alice! Apenas defendo meu ponto de vista!- eu rebati. Agora mais essa... eu mereço! Essas minhas amigas viu...

- Ponto de vista?? Ruiva você simplesmente explode com qualquer um que vá contra uma vírgula sua! Hahaha ponto de vista... ai... ai... coitado do Pontas! – grunhiu o Cachorro do Black.

- Não se meta na história Black! E não pense que eu me esqueci do que você estava falando pra Lene, na hora que eu cheguei. –Sírius recuou assim que eu disse isto - Sírius...primeiro de tudo: eu não sou apaixonada pelo Potter, para você comparar essa afirmação ao meu nome! Ok?

Segundo: eu nunca sairia com você, Black, você é tão repugnante quanto o Potter!

Terceiro: o que você quis dizer com "ai... ai... coitado do Pontas!" ???

E quarto: Não fale de mim Black!– eu disse, ficando mais vermelha de raiva que meus cabelos quando me lembrei da afirmação de Sírius.

* * *

**E ai, o que vocês acham?**

**James finalmente vai conquistar a ruiva do seu coração?**

_**Isso só o tempo dirá...**_

**Marlene aceitará Sírius como seu parceiro ou tentará afogá-lo no lago?**

_**No próximo cap. Vocês vão saber...**_

**Será que o nosso lobinho finalmente criará coragem e se declarará para Emmeline?**

_**...**_

**Será que com o Potter ao seu lado Lily enlouquecerá por ele ou por causa dele? **_**Pelo visto os dois né pessoal?**_

**Será que um dia Pettigrew sai da cozinha?**

_**Sinceramente,acho que não!**_

**Lene, Alice e Emmeline vão ficar paradas ou vão atormentar o juízo de uma certa ruiva com seus planos de juntá-la com um certo artilheiro da Grifinória?**

**Quem será que se dará bem primeiro? James, Sírius ou Remus?**

_**Façam suas apostas, pois quem sabe eles não farão as deles...**_

**Quem terá um plano melhor as meninas ou os _marotos?_ **

**Continuem acompanhando a fic e saberão as respostas pra muitas destas perguntas e muito, muito mais...**

* * *

**N/A: bom.. eu tenho uma novidade pra contar pra vocês!**

**Agora eu tenho uma beta!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wee!!! agora agora Espirais do amor vai ser betado pela fofíssima Fer C. Potter!!!**

**Bjinhuss a todos que estiverem lendo!!! Especialmente pra quem se lembra da pobre autora e lhe deixa uma reviews... Bjos!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo:**

**A.P.A Deep: que bgom que eu faço você rir com minhas insanidades Deh! kkk a Lily e o jamezito saõ demais né? amo eles! ****Realmente o Six pode Deh! pode como só ele né? kkk desculpa pela demora tá? é que tive uns imprevistos...Bjs!**

**Layla Black: Oi!! finalmente postei né? desculpa pela demora ok? tive uns probleminhas e num deu pra postar. Que**** sobre as perguntinhas, apartir deste você já vai começar a decifrá-las kkk Bjinhuss!**

**Sabrina Alves: fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando Sabrina! e não se preocupe que no próximo cap. nosso querido Aluado vai ter muito mais participação, pode ter certeza!**

**Juliana Montez: tá vendo, demorei mais postei! finalmente né Ju kkk? espero que tenha aliviado um pouquinho da sua curiosidade... BJinhuss!**

**Julih: que bom que você tá gostando fofa! acompanha mesmo tá? Bjinhuss!**

**Hanny: Brigadinha por comentar Hannyzita !!! espero que você tenha gostado, Bjinhuss!**

**Fer C. Potter: Oi minha Beta!!!!!! que bom que você comentou!!!**

**pode deixar que no próximo cap. o nosso querido lobinho vai ter bem mais falas Gêmula, e sim o jay vai ter que ralar muito pra provar pra essa ruivinha esquentada que mudou né Fer? kkk *autora má* Bjinhuss!**

**Veronica D. M. : Que bom que você gostou flor! pode deixar que eu atualizo assim que der! Bjinhuss!**

**MFF**

**N/B: Olá gente boa! (to parecendo meus professores) Como vão vocês? Eu to ÓTEMA, sabe por quê? Porque essa é a primeira fic q eu beto e eu simplesmente AMEI!!!! Ahhh espero continuar aparecendo por aqui... e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews pra dizer como foi o meu trabalho *bate os cílios***

**Beijão! Fer C. Potter**

* * *


	6. Susto no café da manhã

**Disclaimer: nenhum destes personagens me pertence, todos são da autoria de J k .**** Rowling.**

**Esta fic não possui nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo.**

* * *

Cap – 6

Susto no Café da manhã

- Lily, minha cara, pra que todo esse nervosismo, hein? Logo hoje que você está tão bonita, é melhor se acalmar. Então seja caridosa e deixe todo o susto e estresse para o meu amigo Pontas, sim?- me disse um Sirius muito cínico.

Antes mesmo de eu poder dar mais uma de minhas famosas "respostas inteligentes" para Black, ouvi uma voz irritante se pronunciar.

- Por que meu lírio deixaria o "estresse" pra mim Almofadinhas?- falou o idiota do Potter.

Sirius somente deu uma de suas famosas gargalhadas caninas.

Junto ao idiota do Potter, estavam tomando seu café da manhã minha "leal" amiga Lene e o Remus (meu único amigo maroto, talvez seja por ele já ter sido monitor, não sei. Mas ele é o único decente deste "bando"). Juntamente a eles estava Alice, que neste instante se esqueceu de mim e correu para juntar-se ao namorado, Frank Longbottom e a minha outra amiga traidora, Lenne. Neste período de tempo, Potter, que até então estava de costas para nós três, ou melhor, para nós dois já que Alice também abandonou o barco, se virou para falar diretamente conosco. Porém, no mesmo instante arregalou os olhos e derramou em si mesmo o suco de abóbora que estava tomando.

-Lily??? – ele falou finalmente, depois de um tempo só abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir som algum, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- O que tem eu Potter? Aliás, eu já não disse que pra você é Evans??- ele continuou lá só me olhando, nem fazendo a mínima questão de responder ao meu "é Evans Potter!". Parecia que ele estava em outra galáxia, na verdade ele já estava me irritando me olhando desse jeito e acabou por me fazer corar.

- Pára de babar Pontas! Daqui a pouco a baba escorre – falou Sirius em seguida, rindo como um vira-lata e fingindo que limpava o lado direito da própria boca para imitarPotter.

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas!- falou finalmente a múmia-Potter.

- Lil's, AMEI!!!! Mudou o visual e nem me chamou pra ajudar amiga ingrata? -me disse a insana da Lene.

- Ingrata?? Você me deixa falando sozinha no corredor e eu que sou a amiga ingrata? Poupe-me das suas lamúrias Marlene McKinnon!

E sim, eu mudei o visual, por quê? Deu pra notar tanto assim? Foi só uma mudançazinha... - eu disse meio que com desdém, dando de ombros.

- Mudançazinha??? MUDANÇAZINHA?? Lilian Evans você mudou totalmente minha cara!! Você mudou do suco de abóbora pra cerveja amanteigada, do Bolo de chocolate pro muffin de framboesa... – continuava ela, super empolgada.

- Lene já chega. - eu disse calmamente.

-... da monitora-chefe certinha e chata...- continuava avidamente a insana.

- Lene, Chega!- eu disse corando levemente graças aos seus ótimos "elogios".

Que amiga que eu tenho viu! Argh eu mereço!!!

-... pra monitora-chefe linda e sexy!!! Você mudou da....- ela ia continuar e eu tinha certeza que não queria ouvir muito mais do que ela estava prestes a falar...

- Cala a boca Marlene!!!- eu berrei impedindo a louca de continuar.

Finalmente ela se calou, arregalando um pouco os olhos pra mim, para em seguida se virar para o lado emburrada, murmurando alguma coisa que não entendi muito bem... era algo como: _além de não me chamar ainda me impede de dar minha opinião, que amiga! Hunf... _

Eu não liguei, elas ficavam sempre falando sobre minhas escolhas antes, ficam reclamando das minhas escolhas e mudanças agora também, afinal, quando é que elas não reclamam, hein?

Eu não sei.

Fui tirada de meu devaneio particular pelo intragável som da voz do trasgo do Potter falando algo comigo.

- Tudo isso é por que sabe que vai ficar mais tempo ainda ao meu lado agora, meu lírio? - relinchou o indivíduo.

- Argh! Acorda pra vida Potter! Você acha mesmo que eu ia perder meu precioso tempo me arrumando por causa de você? Você é realmente muito hilário!- eu falei rindo com desdém da cara dele.

- Eu não acho meu lírio...

- Aleluia Merlin! Então você finalmente entendeu?- eu disse para o Ja... Potter.

- Eu tenho certeza!- ele continuou audaciosamente, como se eu não o tivesse interrompido, lançando em seguida um de seus sorrisos presunçosos para mim.

- Você se acha muito engraçado não é Potter? Pois saiba que você, na minha opinião, não passa de um idiota _semi-narfo, _que faz rodopios em cima de um pedaço de madeira, huh, eu mereço isso!

- Semi o quê minha flor?- me perguntou o idiota.

- Ahh, semi-nada, Potter – eu falei já cansada daquela conversa.

- Hum.... - disse ele sorrindo como nunca pra mim.

- Hum o quê, Potter?- eu perguntei, me irritando ainda mais com aquele sorriso de 32 dentes idiota dele.

- Bom... Se você está se negando a me dizer o que você disse é porque falou algo bom de mim! Eu tenho certeza! Vem cá Lene, ela disse que eu sou gostoso, né? – falou o trasgo pra minha amiga abandonadora de amigas.

- Prepotente!- foi a única coisa que eu disse a ele.

- Fala Lene, pode falar! Eu sei que ela falou alguma coisa boa de mim!- continuou ele, ignorando meu comentário – Desembucha! Eu sou tão seu amigo quanto ela. Fala logo! – suplicava ele enquanto eu estava me segurando com todas as forças pra não começar a rir da cara dele... garotos...

- É melhor deixar pra lá Jay... ela não quer te dizer mesmo... só deixa pra lá, ok?- falou Lene fazendo uma cara que até me fez começar a sentir dó dela naquela situação... bem, mas eu disse QUASE não é? Vocês me conhecem...

- Nada disso minha cara Lene, pode ir falando aí... isso é algum tipo de gíria trouxa, não é? Ela me chamou do que afinal? De lindo? De... amor? De quê, Lene?? Fala!

- Ah me deixa fora disso Ti! Se ela quisesse te dizer ela teria te dito e ponto. - Falou a Lene super autoritária com o Potter , e pra ela falar assim, ela deve estar muito acuada...tsc..tsc .. pobre Lene, conhecendo Potter como eu infelizmente conheço, mal sabe ela que só está atiçando mais a curiosidade do _semi-narfo._

_-_ Lene eu tenho um Veritaserum no meu dormitório e não tenho medo de usá-lo...- falou o traste.

- James já chega, tá ? Olha, se você quer tanto saber, eu digo! Traduzindo, elapraticamente te chamou de trasgo, ok? Satisfeito agora? – falou minha louca e surpreendente amiga Lene.

Não sou muito boa com palpites mais nesse momento tenho certeza que posso arriscar um. Lene se arrependeu na mesma hora do que falou para o Ja.. Potter.

Ele, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, não riu, não se irritou, não me respondeu, nem tentou dar o troco... ele simplesmente lançou pra mim um olhar magoado e saiu da mesa mais rápido do que eu poderia acompanhar.

- Acho que agora você pegou pesado, ruiva...- falou Sirius pra mim.

- Eu? Ah fala sério Sirius! Eu já falei coisas muito piores para o Potter e ele nunca ficou dando uma de "magoadinho", não vai ser agora que ele vai querer dar uma de sentimental! Há-Há, como se ele soubesse o que é isso. Pedras não têm sentimentos e muito menos se ferem com eles Sirius.

- Você pode não acreditar no que eu vou dizer Lily, mas o Pontas gosta mesmo de você. - me falou um insano Sirius.

Ele só podia estar me zoando não é?

NÃO É?

É claro que é Lily! Você está cansada de ouvir isso da boca dos marotos, das meninas e do próprio Potter, por que você acreditaria nessa baboseira dessa vez? Foi só o melhor amigo dele que te disse isso Lily!

Só.

SÓ!!!

Por que isso mexeu comigo dessa vez? Por que eu estou me sentindo mal pelo que fiz? O que eu fiz afinal? Eu magoei os sentimentos do Ja... Do Potter? Desde quando eu sei que ele tem sentimentos???

Foi com esses pensamentos que vim parar diante do James, ou melhor, diante de suas costas. Por que eu o encontrei no salão comunal, sentado no chão, encostado na parte inferior de um sofá e de frente para a lareira, falando sozinho... Ai meu Merlin será que eu o deixei louco? Não! Ele não pode enlouquecer só porque eu o chamei de _semi-narfo_. Já o chamei de tantas coisas antes por que uma besteira dessas o enlouqueceria? O que ele está falando afinal?

- ... que ótimo James, parabéns! Você avançou muito... saiu da imagem de garoto invisível para a imagem de Trasgo! Nossa que grande avanço! O que é que eu tô fazendo afinal? Quem não vê que essa ruiva me odeia? - ele falou rindo em seguida sem humor – ... eu sou realmente um trasgo. Ela tem razão! Quando é que ela não tem, não é? Não se esqueça ela é inteligente e você é o trasgo aqui...- ele deu uma pausa e continuou, agora fitando intensamente as brasas da lareira - e você achando que ela estava se arrumando porque ia ficar com você! Seu idiota... ela te odeia! - ele ia continuar, mas eu interrompi. Não sei porque aquilo doeu mais em mim do que eu esperava sentir.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e comecei a falar meio sem jeito:

- Olha Potter, me desculpa pelo que eu disse... você não precisa ficar assim, eu...- dessa vez foi ele que me interrompeu.

- Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui? Há quanto tempo está aqui?- ele disse, se virando para o outro lado da parede da sala comunal, mas não a tempo de evitar que eu visse seus olhos um pouco vermelhos... eu devo estar ficando louca... é impressão minha ou eu realmente fiz o Potter chorar? Mas pedras não choram... _A não ser que ele não seja uma pedra Lily... _O que eu estou pensando? Meu Merlin! Eu tenho que sair daqui!

- Potter? Você está bem? – eu perguntei receosa por ele. _Ai Merlin agora eu tenho receios pelo Potter!_

_- _Olha Lily a meu ver o sentimento de pena é realmente mais repugnante que ódio... até para um trago como eu não é? E se você realmente quer saber, eu estou muito bem, Lily! Muito melhor que antes, até porque agora eu acordei pra vida! Ah... esquece...- ele disse rindo pelo nariz sem uma mínima gota de humor - Como se você realmente quisesse saber alguma coisa sobre um trasgo não é? Pois é Lily, é isso que eu sou e é isso que eu sempre fui pra você: _um trasgo_! Mas não se preocupe porque esse _trasgo_ aqui não vai te importunar mais!

- E agora me dê licença, _Evans_, que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Assim Potter saiu, me deixando para trás e por incrível que pareça quem estava querendo chorar agora era eu.

Como sempre, fui salva pelo gongo, que nesse caso foi ninguém menos que meu amigo Remus.

- Lily o que aconteceu? Você está bem?- me perguntou ele parecendo preocupado.

Nessa hora eu não agüentei mais me segurar e comecei a chorar, sendo consolada por Remus.

- Ah Remus!!!

- Você gosta dele também, não gosta Lily??? – me perguntou meu amigo Remus.

Que pergunta! É claro que... sim... eu gosto do Potter??? Eu gosto do Potter!!! Mas... se nem eu sei isso direito o Remus não pode saber!

Além do mais ele é amigo do Potter!

Não ele não pode saber!

- Claro que não Remus! De onde você tirou essa idéia ?- eu disse com a maior veemência que consegui.

- Lily...Lily... Se você não quer falar pra mim tudo bem, mas... antes de parar de mentir pra mim saiba que você tem que parar de mentir pra você mesma, ok?- ele disse suspirando. Eu continuei.

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando Remus! – eu disse mentindo descaradamente.

- Lily, o amor não mata, mas a fraqueza mata! Pense nisso e honre o sangue Grifinório que você tem... Eu sei que você vai conseguir.- e dizendo isto ele se foi...

Deixando para trás uma ruiva perturbada com suas confusões, com seus problemas, com as palavras de Potter que não paravam de se repetir em sua cabeça e agora as palavras de Remus estavam sendo o toque final pra levá-la a loucura... pensando nisso tudo que escutei, eu simplesmente olhei pela janela.

Estava nevando. A neve sempre me acalmou, sempre foi um consolo pra mim, não sei o porquê, mas tudo parecia mais fácil enquanto a brisa gelada batia em meu rosto.

E foi de frente para a janela do salão comunal da Grifinória que eu passei o resto da minha manhã, só deixando a brisa bater em meu rosto e as lembranças de hoje ecoarem em minha cabeça...

* * *

* _Narfo_ - seria um termo usado para alguém sem conhecimento em algo ou em alguma área especifica.( leiam narfabeto babys!)

**N/A**: **Oie!!!** P**essoal, não se preocupem que não vou demorar tanto pra postar o próximo capitulo! Eu já escrevi um pedaço dele então só falta umas coisinhas... então se vocês me derem bastante inspiração(leiam reviews kkk) eu juro solenemente que posto logo!**

**Bjinhuss!**

_**P.s**_: **Eu sei que eu tinha prometido a cena da Lene e do Six pra esse cap. Mas... a fic se desenrolou de outra forma.. então ele virá no próximo ok?**

**Sorry! Não tenho culpa gente! são eles que mandam afinal! Marotos... tsc...tsc! **

_**P.s 2**_**: beta pode fazer piadinha sobre meus juramentos fluffy... eu deixo! kkk**

_**P.s 3:**_** Meninas temos uma novidade agora!!!**

**Vocês perguntam e eles respondem!!**

**Querem saber mais detalhes da fic? Mais coisas sobre seu personagem favorito?? Então mandem as perguntas nas suas reviews que eles irão responder!**

**Em cada cap. um personagem irá responder vocês ok?**

**Então nesse cap. Perguntem porquê no próximo... a Lily reponde!!!**

**Podem perguntar de tudo, sua vida, suas notas, seus segredos, seus primeiros beijos, seus amores... e por aí vai né minha gente!! Hahaha é a vida aí.. ai!**

**Bjs!**

* * *

**Dupla Marota:** Oi meninas!!!! Brigada por continuarem acompanhando minha fic. Eu die uma sumida daqui porque tava quase enlouquecendo com minhas provas minhas amoras...(rimou agora!) sobre a fic de vocês pode deixar que eu vou passar lá viu? Bjinhuss!

**Bárbara Potter: **Oi flor!!! Amo leitoras novas... não deixe de acompanhar! Pode deixar que o Remuxo e a Emma não vão ficar juntos tão fácilmente... logo, logo você vai ver...Bjinhuss!

**Layla Black:** Que bom que você gostou do cap Layla!!! Fico muito feliz com isso, espero que você goste desse daqui também!!! Bjinhuss!

**Sra. Potter: **Calma... calma Flor!!! Kkk O James continua gostando da Lily sim e Muito!!! E não há o menor perigo do Sirius ser Gay... a Lene que o diga não é?kkk espero que você curta esse cap e não se preocupe que essa briguinha deles não vai durar muito tempo viu? Bjinhuss!

**Veronica D.M: **Que bom que você gostou da mudança radical da Lily flor!! Se prepare que vem mais por aí... agora as mudanças vão ser nos sentimentos da nossa ruiva favorita... Espere, acompanhe a fic. e veja! Kkk Bjinhuss!!!

**L. Evans. P. : **Que bom que você gostou xuxu! Ele vai ser muito importante para a história mais para a frente... espero que você goste deste cap também Bjinhuss!

**Carolzynha LF: **Que bom que você gostou flor!!! Que bom que você curtiu a nova lily... ela é Mara né?kkk

**Vanessa S.: **Oie!!! E ai? Gostou da reação do James ao ver a Lily flor? Kkk Espero que você goste dos acontecimentos que essa mudança da Lily vão causar por um tempinho na fic... kkk Bjinhuss flor!!!

* * *

**N/B:** _**Olá xenteinn!! Mais um capítulo betado, hein?! Fala sério... tive um trabalhão dessa vez por que o cap ta maior.. perceberam?? Agradeçam à Bruh por ter escrito um capitulozão bom desses (aiaiai não quero dizer nada, mas eu amei esse! Huahuahuahu).**_

_**Beijao povo! Até o próximo capitulo!**_

_**Fer C. Potter**_

**MFF**


	7. Descobertas

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos

* * *

Cap – 7

Descobertas...

Que ótimo!

Um cara galinha, irresponsável, e idiota é tudo que eu precisava pra terminar de ferrar com a minha vida!

Passei aquele dia refletindo. Algo que dei pra fazer muito ultimamente e pra variar a culpa é do Potter, **De novo, e daí?**

E tudo piorou pra mim quando naquela tarde uma coisa se passou pela minha pequena cabeça ruiva.

Resolvi que para espairecer seria melhor dar uma volta ao ar puro, isso sempre me acalmava, então por que não ir visitar Hagrid?

Fazia tempo que eu não o visitava - desde que este complicado ano começara... - acho que chegou a hora de ir visitá-lo e comer alguns de seus bolinhos.

Eu fui andando calmamente pelos jardins da escola, passando através das estufas e finalmente chegando à entrada da simples e aconchegante cabana de Hagrid.

Não demorou para Hagrid atender à porta. Havia me esquecido o quão alto ele era, mas sua barba estava tão comprida e emaranhada quanto da ultima vez que nos vimos.

- Ora Lily, vamos entre, entre! Sente-se aqui e conte-me como andam as coisas no castelo...

Enquanto Hagrid falava eu simplesmente devaneava, pensando em um dos meus assuntos pendentes, ou melhor, no meu assunto inquietantemente pendente em especial: Potter.

Nada ultimamente anda fazendo muito sentido pra mim... mas, não pode ser...

Não! Não pode!!

Não _deve_!

Eu não quero acreditar nisso!

Eu não_ vou_ acreditar nisso!

Não é verdade!

Às vezes...

Só é coincidência...

É verdade que já faz um bom tempo que meu coração dispara quando meus olhos se encontram com os dele – não que isso possa significar algo... - e eu acho que ultimamente ando ficando meio confusa com os sonhos românticos ou com as borboletas que batalham dentro do meu estômago quando alguém cita o nome _dele_, ou ainda com o tom maroto de _sua_ voz. Mas isso anda me afetando a pouco tempo, não é? _Ou não..._

Acabei por não ouvir praticamente nada do que Hagrid dissera neste meio tempo.

Quando voltei à razão, escutei somente Hagrid falar e _falar mais _sobre seu novo _Bebê_...

- ... Mas, ultimamente eu venho me dedicando especialmente à criação de Astolfo, ele não é um lindo bebê, Lily? - continuava a falar um Hagrid muito animado com um estranho espécime de Pelúcio gigante que ele havia começado a criar e gentilmente o nomeou de _Astolfo_.

- Ahn? Astolfo??

- Sim Lily, meu bebê, Astolfo! Ele não é encantador?

- Err... Sim acho que ele é sim Hagrid...

- Você está meio avoada hoje Lily, o que anda acontecendo? Não está tendo muitos problemas na escola, está?

- Não, na verdade não...

- Ah já sei... são os males do Amor!! – disse ele dando uma risadinha em seguida.

Em vez de negar desesperadamente como eu sempre faria, virei-me para poder encarar Hagrid e lancei-lhe uma pergunta:

- Por que você acha isso Hagrid?

- Ora, você já está na idade de começar a amar... e não teria como escapar disso, ainda mais com aquele excepcional arruaceirozinho a perseguindo, não é? Hu hu hu - Hagrid continuou a soltar risinhos.

- Não! Definitivamente isto não tem nada a ver com o Potter, eu só... só estou cansada... eu ... é isso, só isso!

- Está, se você diz... mas Lily, não deixe de ver que apesar de suas encrencas, James é e sempre foi um bom menino...

Eu não estava gostando nenhum pouco da direção que este papo estava tomando... Desde quando Hagrid me dava conselhos amorosos? Desde quando ele tentava me empurrar para cima do Potter?? E pior, desde quando _eu_ escutava?

_Ai Merlin! _

- Hm... ok! Hagrid eu tenho certeza de que não vou me esquecer... E por falar em esquecer, eu acabei me esquecendo das horas, olhe já está anoitecendo! – falei apontando para a janela. - É melhor eu ir... não pega nada bem a monitora-chefe ser vista vagando fora do castelo depois do horário permitido.

- Oh é verdade! Vá logo antes que arrume uma encrenca, você já tem coisas demais para pensar Lily... coisas demais... – Ouvi Hagrid dizer enquanto eu saia de sua cabana, e ao fundo pude ter quase certeza que o ouvi rindo.

E assim passei minha tarde confusamente agradável na companhia de Hagrid.

Ele sempre era sempre gentil e hospitaleiro comigo e apesar de suas excentricidades eu o considero um amigo de verdade.

* * *

Algum tempo depois e eu já me encontrava dentro do castelo que era Hogwarts, a partir daí não tive mais tanta pressa, eu tinha realmente muito no que pensar...

Resolvi que era melhor dar uma volta, afinal isso era uma das poucas coisas que realmente me acalmavam de verdade, andar pelo castelo à noite com essa brisa voando pelas paredes e o silêncio reinando na escuridão.

Aproveitei minha lenta caminhada – afinal minhas pernas são curtas, mais isto é só um mero detalhe - e tentei recuperar minha razão, afinal, eu só podia estar precisando ser urgentemente internada no St. Mungus. Eu não poderia estar tendo uma _paixonite_ pelo Potter!

_Poderia?_

Mais que idéia absurda Lily! É claro que não!

Os culpados de tudo isso são os malditos hormônios!!! Será que eu não poderia pular ao menos _essa_ fase da adolescência?

É. É isso, a causa de tudo isso é só o maldito desenvolvimento corpóreo do Potter.

E que desenvolvimento... _O que eu acabei de pensar? Eu realmente acabei de admitir que acho o Potter atraente? Ai Merlin!_

A culpa dele ser tão bonito é toda daquele jogo estúpido. _Hunf!_

Por _Morgana_!

O ego dele vai ficar maior que a Torre de Astronomia se ele descobrir isso!

Não ele não pode descobrir!

Não vai!

_Não_! Não vai!

Se acalme Lily... respire e inspire... respire e inspire...É só respirar e depois inspirar... é isso, é fácil, respirar sabe...

Era impressão minha ou Potter e sua corja estavam realmente tentando transfigurar Snape num morcego naquele corredor? Não, eu só posso estar tendo uma tediante alucinação! Meu dia já estava sendo um completo horror, pra agora o idiota do Potter, ou melhor, o senhor-eu-sou-um-monitor-chefe-idiota-que-vai- acabar-de-ferrar-o-dia-infernal-da-monitora-chefe vir e terminar de estraçalhar ele!

Eu mereço!

Ahh! Lá vou eu ter que gritar com o Potter!

_Ugh! _caca de dragão!

O que eu fiz Merlin???

O QUE EU FIZ???

Eu cuspi na estátua de Merlin por um acaso? Eu ateei fogo em Merlin em alguma outra vida??? O que afinal eu fiz pra ter que aturar um idiota como Potter na minha vida, como monitor e agora como dupla... EPA! Como dupla? Se esse asno perder pontos eu também vou perder! Se este asno pegar detenção eu também vou pegar? NÃO!!! Eu não vou pegar detenção! Eu não posso pegar detenção. Ai meu Merlin eu vou ter que salvar a pele do Potter pra me salvar? _Argh_ eu mereço! Agora além de tudo vou ter de fazer algo que eu jurei nunca fazer na minha vida! Salvar o Potter!

- Potter!

- Será que você pode esperar um minutinho, meu lírio?- me pediu o idiota do Potter.

- Não Potter! EU NÃO POSSO! Largue o Snape Agora!

- Se é isso que você quer, foguinho... seu desejo é uma ordem! - ele disse e no mesmo instante parou com os feitiços fazendo Snape cair de cara no chão.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo afinal? Potter você é um monitor agora! Monitor-chefe ainda por cima! Parem com isso, vocês querem matá-lo ou o quê? - eu berrei.

- Nós?? – falou o Potter com falsa inocência

- Lily, querida, só porque eu posso submeter alguém a horríveis torturas mágicas, isso não significa que eu devo ou vá fazê-lo, não é mesmo meu caro Pontas?- falou Black.

- Obviamente, meu caro Almofadinhas - Completou o outro trasgo.

- Calados os dois! E parem com isso, porque não é a mim que vocês enganam!

- Enganar você, Lily? Por que eu tentaria fazer isso? Aliás, por que você sempre pensa esse tipo de coisa de mim hein? Ahh, lembrei é porque eu sempre sou o errado pra você não é? – me perguntou o Potter na maior cara-de-pau com um tom de rancor em sua voz.

_E ele ainda teve a ousadia de parecer irritado! A única pessoa que tem direito de estar irritada aqui sou eu! E ele saberia disso se parasse de ser tão ridículo o tempo todo. _

- Não comece a me encher agora Potter! Por Merlin!

- Encher? Mas... – começou o Potter, mas por um milagre, ele foi interrompido por Sirius.

- Ahh pelo amor de Merlin, arranjem logo um quarto pra esses dois! – falou Black fazendo um sinal de drama com as mãos.

- Cala a boca almofadinhas- dissemos em uníssono.

Nesse momento Snape se aproveitou da distração dos meninos para se levantar e tentar azará-los pelas costas, neste instante meio que por reflexo eu gritei.

- Cuidado!

Nesse exato instante Potter se virou, bem a tempo de conseguir desviar do feitiço de Snape, que mesmo assim o pegou de raspão, fazendo James andar para trás até encontrar a parede e precisar se escorar nela para ter apoio para permanecer em pé, com um corte que ia de seu ombro até a metade de seu abdômen.

Sem ter tempo para verdadeiramente pensar eu simplesmente corri até ele.

- James? Você está bem? Ah que pergunta mais idiota, é claro que você não está! Ai Merlin eu tenho que te levar até a enfermaria... Não! É melhor eu tentar fechar isso aqui com algum feitiço curativo... Mas, por Morgana, você está perdendo muito sangue e...

- Calma Lírio, foi só um corte - ele me disse sorrindo. SIM sorrindo!!

Como alguém pode sorrir _sangrando???_

- Fique quieto, Potter! – eu pedi nervosa.

- Mas eu nem me mexi... – ele falou fazendo uma cara de falsa inocência e tentando esconder uma careta de dor.

- Mas você sorriu. Como você consegue sorrir tanto afinal? – eu perguntei me agachando ao seu lado para olhar melhor para os machucados.

Ele simplesmente riu.

Neste meio tempo eu tinha me esquecido de que havia mais duas pessoas ali: Snape e Black. E só voltei a dar atenção a eles quando ouvi o urro de Snape.

Quando olhei para ele vi que Snape estava paralisado no chão, provavelmente Sirius deveria ter usado o _Impedimenta _nele enquanto eu estava distraída com o Potter - Você é um covarde Snape! Você só tem coragem de nos atacar pelas costas! Você é muito baixo ranhoso, mas... não é nada que eu não possa resolver.

E Sírius continuou - Bom, acho que não há nada melhor para eu começar do que te deixar na mesma situação em que estávamos não é? Sem ver nada... - _Conjunctivitus!_

- Cale a boca seu traidorzinho do sangue! Quem você pensa que é para me atacar Black? - Snape deixou escapar um riso sem humor - Só mais um renegado.

- Você é desprezível Snape! Cale essa boca. _Furnunculus!_

- Argh. Você ainda vai me pagar seu garoto imbecil, e tudo isso por culpa dessa sangue-ruim imunda!

- Lave essa boca antes de ousar falar da Lily, seu _Seboso_! – Berrou o Potter tentando se levantar e sendo impedido por mim.

- Me deixe ir Lily, eu preciso ensinar uma lição pra esse cretino... eu – ele estava realmente vermelho, mostrando sinais de sua fúria, mas mesmo assim eu o detive novamente.

- Não, você não precisa fazer isso James.

- Claro que preciso! Você não ouviu o que ele falou? Eu não acredito que você ai continuar defendendo ele, Lily! – ele falou me lançando um olhar frustrado.

- Não James, deixe que eu faço isso, ok? – dizendo isto eu me virei na direção de Snape e lhe lancei um olhar de fúria.

- Sinceramente, eu não esperava isso de você Severus, mas hoje eu vejo que todos que sempre tentaram me avisar sobre você tinham toda a razão. Você é realmente uma pessoa amarga e má, você é covarde, você é deplorável, hoje você é tão desprezível quanto esses comensais-mirins que você tanto segue, sinto muito por um dia ter acreditado realmente em você. Sabe, eles tem razão, você é seboso, mas não pelos motivos que eles dizem e sim pelo que você faz, hoje você me enoja, Severus.

A cada palavra que eu dizia era como se uma agulha entrasse em meu coração, mas eu fui mais forte que a dor, porque nada era mais necessário naquele momento do que isso, talvez eu entenda porque eu entrei para a Grifinória, minha coragem se mostrava não nas horas boas, mas sim nos momentos difíceis, nos momentos sem luz.

Assim que eu terminei todos ficaram olhando para mim, Potter e Black de uma forma surpresa e assustada, enquanto Severus simplesmente me encarava firmemente. Assim, no instante seguinte ele aproveitou a distração dos dois Marotos e fugiu.

E eu deixei, eu não teria forças para perseguir Severus. Não hoje.

Assim que voltei a olhar para o corredor _Quase _vazio, é que me lembrei que Potter ainda estava lá me olhando e _sangrando!_

- Ah Droga, aquele trasgo seboso fugiu! Fique ai que eu vou atrás dele, Pontas...

- Não, vai não, Black – eu falei secamente, direcionando-me a ele. Se eu ia ter de ajudá-los, eles iriam ter de colaborar.

- Ah, não comece com os sermões agora, Lily, você viu o que ele fez com o Pontas! Eu vou pegá-lo.

- não, eu já disse que não vai Sirius. Você já viu o estado em que James está? Nós temos de levá-lo até Madame Pomfrey. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai cuidar muito bem disto.

- Não, não é necessário irmos até Madame Pomfrey, eu... eu sei que você pode cuidar disto e eu não estou a fim de pegar uma detenção hoje, ruiva.

- Sobre sua detenção Sirius eu sinto muito, mas, você mereceu! E quem disse pra você que eu sei cuidar de ferimentos? Vamos até Madame Pomfrey sim, ok?

- Bom, eu preferiria que vocês decidissem isto logo, eu estou perdendo um pouco de sangue aqui sabe...

- Foi mal, Pontas... Já estamos indo! – falou o Sirius fazendo uma careta de falso drama direcionada a mim e a James. – Sabe, ruiva, vai ser bem interessante ter você junto de nós na nossa detenção... já posso até ver a cena, depois de todos os berros da Mcgonnagall, o Monitor e a Monitora–CHEFE pegando uma detenção junto com ninguém menos que o campeão delas: Sirius Black! – assim ele continuou balbuciando algumas outras coisas, as quais eu não dei muita atenção só lembro-me de ser algo como "_Hey se a Lily também vai ficar de detenção a Lennezinha também vai... LEGAL! É dessa vez que eu pego ela..."_

- Na verdade Sirius eu já sabia disso, e para ser sincera eu planejava tirar vocês dessa confusão e evitar que a minha pessoa _também _ficasse de detenção, mas agora eu não estou mais me importando tanto sabe...

- COMO VOCÊ NÂO ESTÀ SE IMPORTANDO, LILY? - berrou o Potter olhando Horrorizado pra mim.

- Simplesmente não me importando, Potter! Você já deu uma olhada em si próprio?? Você está machucado e sangrando, como eu poderia perder tempo pensando em uma detenção idiota quando_ você _está machucado? – eu disse bufando de raiva olhando em seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados que neste momento aqui na escuridão estava numa tonalidade quase chocolate.

- Você não está falando sério está? Isso aqui é só uma besteira! Eu não vou sujar sua ficha com a Mcgonnagall por_ isso_!

-_Isso,_ Potter, é um ferimento muito grave você sabia?

- Então cuide de mim você mesma! – ele pediu olhando em meus olhos _de novo_...

- Eu? Mas... mas, eu... eu não posso, eu não sei e... e se eu acabar me atrapalhando e fazendo alguma coisa errada... eu...

- Você não vai fazer nada de errado Lily, você é a melhor aluna da nossa turma em poções e em feitiços – Sirius me falou - tirando a mim é claro – ao que eu revirei os olhos - mas eu tenho certeza que você é _tudo_ que o Pontas precisa.

- Bom... eu não quero realmente pegar uma detenção, mas...

- Ah qual é, Lily! Eu sou tão desprezível a ponto de você se negar a cuidar de mim??

Isso me fez lembrar da nossa discussão na sala comunal ontem e eu não sei o por quê, mas aquilo voltou a doer em mim e agora não havia neve para me distrair.

- Pare de falar assim Potter, você faz parecer que eu sou o monstro aqui! - Por que ele gosta tanto de me irritar afinal??

- Nossa como ela está irritada não é mesmo Pontas?

- Fecha esse focinho Almofadinhas!

- Potter você não estava ferido? Black você não estava tão preocupado? Por que estão perdendo tempo conversando? – falei já me irritando.

- Não estamos conversando _Evans,_ estamos apenas discutindo - me respondeu o Potter lançando-me um olhar frio.

_Ah não, agora ele vai ficar fazendo isso sempre? _

_Ele não pode ser contrariado não?_

_Eu só estou tentando ajudar esse filhote de trasgo..._

- Argh! Calem a boca vocês dois e venham comigo agora! - eu gritei para os dois sem ver outra saída para o meu triste caso, se não tirá-los de lá e... _salvar suas peles!_

- Hm... Lily?

- O que foi agora Black?

- Você reparou que tem uma coisa brilhando no seu pescoço??

- Ahn? - eu falei olhando para baixo achando que isso era só mais uma das brincadeirinhas do Sirius para me irritar, mas, foi ai que eu notei que o colar que nós ganhamos no dia da formação das duplas estava brilhando fracamente.

- que estranho... por que será que continua brilhando?? – murmurei baixinho pra mim mesma enquanto passávamos pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda.

Enquanto me encaminhava pela sala comunal acompanhada dos Marotos eu voltei a pensar por alguns instantes...

Meu Merlin quando que eu iria imaginar que eu - Lily Evans Monitora-**chefe **agora, não é? **Chefe!!! -** iria ter que aturar o Potter grudado em mim 24 horas por dia, teria que dividir minhas notas com ele e estudar com e ele... e o pior: salvar ele das encrencas que ele se mete !!!

_Eu mereço!!!_

Quando eu iria imaginar que eu estaria agora indo juntamente com esses dois diretamente para o dormitório masculino, para ver se eu dou um jeito neste corte horrendo que o Snape fez no Jam... no Potter!

Potter, é Potter e não Tiago!

Pelo menos não pra você, Lily!

Hunf!

Chegando ao salão comunal da Grifinória, em frente as escadas dos dormitórios masculino e feminino - despachei o Black para o dormitório dos Marotos e sentei-me numa poltrona em frente aonde o Potter estava e coloquei sobre meu colo minha maletinha de poções para primeiros socorros, que eu havia buscado correndo no meu malão.

Bem, posso dizer que me surpreendi ao ver o quanto foi engraçado as poses e caretas que o Potter fazia enquanto eu limpava seus machucados... foi engraçado Demais! E eu não consegui conter um pequeno riso.

- O que é tão engraçado, ruiva? – me perguntou Potter depois de uns instantes de minha incontrolável risada.

- _Episkey_ – murmurei direcionando minha varinha ao corte do Potter assim que terminei de fazer o que podia para melhorá-lo e aliviar a dor.

- Suas caretas! Elas são muito engraçadas, eu tenho de admitir. – eu falei.

- Tsc... tsc... rindo da desgraça alheia, ruiva, que feio! – ele falou fingindo seriedade, mas sem deixar de lançar em minha direção um sorriso divertido.

Eu só consegui rir mais, ele até que era engraçado às vezes...

Isso fez eu me sentir um pouco culpada pelo modo como eu o deixei ontem...

Eu acho que eu... eu devo desculpas ao Potter.

_Ai, Merlin!_

-Bom, obrigado, Lily... eu não sei o que dizer, você me salvou de uma detenção e ainda me ajudou com os ferimentos.. me desculpe por estar sendo grosseiro com você esses dias, ruiva - ele me falou soltando para mim um de seus famosos sorrisos, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

Ai, Por Morgana!

Ele não está ajudando nada pedindo Desculpas!

Logo ele, _o Potter_, pedindo Desculpas!

Ai Merlin, esse mundo está perdido...

- Bem, acho que... de nada Potter. Não fiz nada além de minha obrigação, afinal eu sou monitora e... - eu parei de falar porque ele começou a ficar próximo DEMAIS de mim e eu congelei.

- Você não tinha que ter me tirado da detenção se não quisesse Lily... - ele sussurrou bem próximo a mim.

- Eu... - eu simplesmente não tinha o que falar, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de seu hálito quente e tentador que estava cada vez mais próximo de mim...

- Oh, o que temos aqui? Pra quando é mesmo o casamento do meu casal de corujinhas favorito? - era o Irritante do Sirius que voltou pra atrapa... pra se meter na minha conversa com o Potter.

- Ah, dá pra você calar essa boca, seu pulguento? – Potter falou para Sirius, vermelho de raiva.

Sirius simplesmente começou a gargalhar e isso me irritou.

Me irritou muito!

Sim, ele estragou tudo!

Logo agora que ele ia me beij... quer dizer, logo agora que eu ia pedir desculpas pra ele!

_Argh!_

Eu aproveitei o momento em que minha sanidade retornou para escapar dali antes que eu me arrependesse de alguma loucura que eu acabasse cometendo.

Fui para meu dormitório e tentei dormir, mas a agonia que me dominava no momento não deixou.

_Por que eu ando me envolvendo tanto com os Marotos ultimamente afinal?_

_Eu sou só uma monitora-chefe ruiva e confusa... eu não tenho nada a ver com eles, eu.. eu não devia andar com eles, eu ando mudando demais, eu sinceramente acho que não sei mais o que realmente quero... e pra piorar todas as minhas amigas simplesmente "amam" andar com os Marotos! Como eu poderia ficar longe delas?_

Com meus pensamentos, eu sai vagando do meu dormitório e fui para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Lá com certeza seria um bom lugar pra pensar e pra tentar relaxar também.

Me sentei em uma poltrona que dava direto para a grande janela central e que me permitia ficar olhando para os flocos de neve que caiam graciosamente do céu para se encaixar na massa branca concentrada no chão.

- Bom, acho que tinha razão, aqui é bem mais relaxante... - murmurei pra mim mesma.

Continuei por um bom tempo ali, simplesmente vendo a madeira crepitando no fogo e os singelos flocos de neve caindo e caindo...

* * *

- Anda logo Marlene! – falou Emma

- Não me chame de Marlene – escutei Lenne retrucar, como sempre que a chamavam pelo nome.

- Parem de gritar vocês duas! Vocês vão acabar acordando a Lily! – escutei Alice reclamar

- Bom, acho que vocês já me acordaram não é? – eu falei sonolenta

- Lily! – elas praticamente gritaram em uníssono.

- Hm... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, hein? E... aliás, como eu vim parar aqui afinal?

A última coisa que me lembro é de estar deitada no salão comunal vendo os flocos de neve cair e cair...

- Então é verdade! Você dormiu lá mesmo, Lily? – falou uma Lenne empolgada _demais_ pro meu gosto.

- Sim, mas é claro que é verdade! Por que você está tão animada assim Lene? – perguntei confusa.

- Por nada! – Lene respondeu rápido _demais_.

- Viu Lene? Eu disse que o Sírius não iria mentir pra você não disse? Há Há! - Alice falou pra Lenne e Emma, me ignorando totalmente

- Então quer dizer que a outra parte de história também é verdade? A Lily realmente salvou ele e o James de uma detenção? – após Emma narrar seu raciocínio os seus pescoços viraram-se na minha direção e elas começaram a me encarar com olhares curiosos.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei meio constrangida pelo olhar malicioso que Lenne me lançava.

- Lily, o que anda acontecendo com você amiga? – me falou a Alice fazendo uma cara de preocupada pra mim.

- Nada aconteceu garotas! Eu simplesmente os ajudei porque senão_ eu_ também pegaria detenção, foi isso.

- Hm... só isso mesmo Lily? Tem certeza? – me perguntou a Lenne.

- Tenho sim Lenne. Foi _só_ isso! – falei convicta e começando a ficar irritada com esse comportamento delas.

Elas se olharam e fizeram um sinal indiferente com a cabeça uma para as outras...

Elas estão aprontando alguma.

Pior! Elas estão aprontando alguma pra cima de _mim_!

Hunf.

Mas, eu vou _descobrir_ o que é!

- Hey, vocês não me responderam como eu vim parar aqui e nem o que_ vocês_ estão fazendo aqui no MEU dormitório! Anda logo! Desembuchem. - falei tentando passar um ar de seriedade pra elas... coisa qual falhei miseravelmente.

Elas olharam-se novamente e depois voltaram a se virar pra mim.

_Argh isso já está me irritando!_

- Bom Lily, você havia dormido no salão comunal e provavelmente se continuasse lá ia amanhecer toda dolorida e estressada... - começou a Emma

- e todos sabem que você já tem problemas demais e não precisa realmente de mais estresse não é?... – falou a Lenne tentando me enrolar...

_Huh vai nessa bobinha!_

- E então... – tentou prosseguir Alice lançando olhares de ajuda para as outras meninas.

- Anda Lice, fala logo! – eu vociferei nervosa.

- Então o James acordou de noite e te viu lá no salão comunal toda torta e...- falou a Alice mais rápido do que de costume.

- E ele te pegou no colo e te trouxe pra cá! Pronto, já disse! - completou a Lenne.

Então foi o Potter que me trouxe pro meu dormitório?

_Ai Merlin!_

Agora eu vou ter que agradecer a ele por _mais_ uma coisa!

- Bom e vocês, o que faziam aqui? – eu perguntei.

- Nós?? – me perguntou Emmeline com falsa inocência

-Sim, vocês!

- Nós só... hm... só... viemos te acordar para te chamar pro... piquenique! É para o piquenique que vamos fazer em frente ao lago da lula gigante daqui a pouco! – falou a Alice nervosamente

- É... é.. o... _piquenique_ Lily! Você vem, né?- falou a Emma.

- Claro que eu vou com vocês! Por que eu não iria? – falei imbecilmente cedo demais...

* * *

Minhas "adoradas" amigas, para tentar melhorar meu dia e meu "perfeito" humor fizeram questão de enfeitiçar pequenas bolhas em formato de corações para estourararem toda vez que eu a-monitora-ruiva-Lily-Evans e Potter-o-monitor-maroto-idiota olhamos um para o outro, não que seja um fato casual...

Não! Nada disso... mas as vezes acidentes acontecem principalmente quando a pessoa referida é da mesma casa que você, exatamente do mesmo ano e praticamente das mesmas aulas, além de ser monitor juntamente com você e agora recentemente sua dupla!

Ou seja, minhas "adoráveis amigas" fizeram simplesmente o impossível.

Sim! Isso mesmo que você pensou.

Tornaram minha vida mais irritante e infernal do que já era!

Nossa que amigas que eu tenho viu? Realmente eu acho que tenho que rever minha lista de preferências, talvez as primas do Sirius, Bellatrix e Narcisa me maltratem menos que estas adolescentes malucas que se autodenominam minhas amigas!

Esse era o plano delas? _Eu_ não sei!

_Sinceramente_ não faço a mínima idéia do que mais elas podem estar planejando para tentar completar essa missãozinha ridícula de tentar me 'juntar" com o Potter.

_Argh_

_Tudo que elas vão conseguir é me ridicularizar mais!_

Armam seus planos, botam ele em prática, não me avisam de absolutamente nada e depois... somem!

É, a Emma foi dar uma volta com o Remus – sinceramente espero que eles ao menos estejam se entendendo mais, com todos esses problemas não tive muito tempo para tentar botar meu plano de juntá-los em prática... mas parece que eles estão se ajeitando sozinhos, não é? Que bom! - a Alice foi pra borda do lago com o Frank... – esses dois estão num climinha e tanto ultimamente, na verdade parece que metade do castelo está em clima de romance... - a Lenne está discutindo com o Sirius na árvore – esses dois vão acabar se pegando, disso eu tenho certeza! - e eu?

Eu sobrei aqui com meus problemas e neuras!

_Pra variar não é?_

Sim, porque até mesmo meus amigos me abandonam. Snape é um simples e puro exemplo deste fato. Em um dia se diz meu melhor amigo, amigo MESMO, pra sempre! E no outro simplesmente está rindo junto com seus novos "amigos" (leia: sonserinos asquerosos e idiotas) de sua ex-melhor amiga a chamando de sangue-ruim!

SANGUE-RUIM!

Merlin, isto não é o que eu chamaria de amigo!

E agora aqui estou eu, sozinha, sem ex-melhor amigo, sem amigas, sem monitores bonitos me secando, sem marotos me enchendo, sem nada!

E o que eu vou fazer? Ora me entupir da única coisa que pode ser capaz de me trazer felicidade, irremediavelmente depois de um dia como este e não eu não estou falando de neve!

Estou falando de algo melhor, digamos que seja de algo mais... açucarado!

São nada mais ou nada menos que minhas_ amadas_ Tortinhas de caramelo!

Nossa, pensando desse jeito eu me senti o Peter por meio segundo.

_Ai Merlin!_

Eu vou virar um balão com cara de rato!!!

_Argh!_

Ainda bem que ao menos isto minha avoada amiga Lene lembrou-se de trazer para este piquenique!

Depois de pegar meia dúzia de tortinhas e devorá-las _vorazmente_, ainda assim eu me sentia agonizada e... _confusa._

- Ah que ótimo, nem as tortinhas conseguem me animar hoje, acho que nem a neve iria conseguir mesmo... – murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto devaneava.

- Falando sozinha, ruiva? – me perguntou o Potter enquanto se sentava ao meu lado sorrindo.

- Ai que susto James! Você quer me matar do coração?- falei olhando pra ele.

_Ah droga!_

_Lá vem as bolhas De novo!_

_- A_i Merlin... o que eu não daria pra desfazer esse feitiço idiota delas! – murmurei baixinho enquanto corava furiosamente pelas bolhas.

- Lily?

- Hm?

- Olhe pra mim.

- Não, já chega de bolhas, Potter!

- Lily, olhe...

- Não! – eu continuei bravamente.

De repente eu senti uma mão quente e macia puxando meu rosto levemente em sua direção, então me deixei ir e meu rosto foi diretamente ao encontro dos olhos do Potter e sabe o que é mais incrível?

_Não_, não é o fato dos olhos dele ficarem _esverdeados_ ao sol, mas sim que as bolhas haviam sumido!

Sim, isso mesmo, nenhuma bolha!

- Potter, por Morgana! O que você fez? – eu perguntei olhando maravilhada em volta de mim mesma.

_Idiota, eu sei._

- Eu tirei o feitiço – ele me disse sorrindo – está mais feliz agora, Lily?

- Claro! Finalmente me vi livre dessas coisinhas rosas irritantes, como eu poderia não estar feliz? – eu disse a ele.

É impressão minha ou eu notei uma expressão de dor passar muito rapidamente pela face do Potter?

_Hm... não, eu devo ter imaginado._

- Pode deixar que eu vou falar agora mesmo com as garotas, elas não podem ficar fazendo esse tipo de constrangimento com você, eu sei que elas só queriam me ajudar mas... isso irrita você, então isso é ruim, muito ruim! – ele me disse convicto.

No instante seguinte James começou a se levantar - para ir atrás das meninas provavelmente - mas eu o impedi.

- James, espera... – eu disse mordendo o meu lábio e segurando seu pulso, impedindo-o de partir.

Ai, manada de hipogrifos!

Eu sei que eu tenho que fazer isso, eu devo isso a ele!

E essa é a hora.

O problema é: como fazer?!

_Ai Merlin_! E agora?

Como eu vou pedir _desculpas_ ao Potter?

- O que foi, Lily? As bolhas voltaram a atazanar você? – brincou ele.

Como ele pode brincar numa _hora_ dessas!

Eu estou prestes a ter um colapso!

Não, pior!

Eu estou prestes a admitir que errei com ele. Com o _Potter!_

Potter, Potter,Potter!!!

_Ai Merlin_

-Lil's você está bem? – eu devo estar realmente horrível! Ele está perguntando se eu estou bem!

_Argh!_

É claro que eu _não_ estou!

- Olha Jam... Potter – eu comecei ignorando sua pergunta anterior – já... já faz um tempo que eu venho tentando fazer isso, mas sempre acontece alguma coisa e acabou que eu não consegui te dizer isso ainda, mas... – eu respirei fundo fechando meus olhos com força antes de prosseguir e ele voltou a se sentar na minha frente.

- Eu tenho que te pedir desculpas – eu falei de uma vez

- Desculpas, Lily? Pelo quê? – ai Merlin, eu _mato_ esse maroto!

Como pelo _quê_? Que tal por te _xingar_, te _humilhar_ e ainda começar a te _amar_?

- Pelo jeito que eu venho te tratando a um bom tempo... por ter te magoado aquele dia, eu realmente não pensei que você fosse realmente se magoar com algo que _eu _dissesse. – eu falei sinceramente, retribuindo seu olhar penetrante.

- Ah Lily, você realmente não tem que se desculpar comigo, eu nunca conseguiria ficar com raiva de você mesmo... – ele me disse lançando pra mim um de seus famosos e largos sorrisos.

- Claro que eu tenho Potter e, aliás, eu também tenho que lhe agradecer por ter me levado para o meu dormitório. – eu disse olhando para o lado para tentar disfarçar a cor que eu assumi após o _agradecimento._

- Quê isso ruiva, não foi nada! Pode me chamar sempre que você quiser que eu te carregue, você é leve como uma pluma sabia? – ele falou me dando um sorriso divertido

Eu simplesmente sorri de volta.

Era incrível como meus problemas e angústias pareciam desaparecer sempre que eu estava perto do Potter... ele simplesmente os fazia evaporar!

Eu sei que somos bruxos, mas ele é Mágico pra mim... _só pra mim_

Perto dele eu só sentia vontadede_ sorrir _e_ sorrir..._

Estava tão distraída que nem reparei na proximidade assustadoramente grande que estava havendo entre Emmeline e Remus, nem no ataque que Peter estava fazendo as minhas tortinhas, muito menos nos berros entre a Lenne e o Sirius, eu só estava conseguindo apreciar os _lindos_ olhos castanho-esverdeados de James Potter.

Também não dei atenção a sua impetuosa aproximação repentina, eu só estava me perdendo dentro daquele olhar...

Me senti indo automaticamente para frente assim que coloquei meus olhos a admirar sua esplendorosa e chamativa boca.

_Naquele momento eu só queria alcançá-la._

E no momento que ele se aproximou o suficiente de mim para eu completar meu _insano _impulso... alguém berrou e eu ouvi um alto barulho.

Sai de meu devaneio quando Potter se levantou e depois de um segundo se abaixou novamente para pegar minha mão.

-Vamos, Lily? – ele me perguntou

Ir? Ir pra onde?

Foi quando eu voltei a olhar em volta e vi a cena que estava diante de mim.

Tanto o Sirius quanto a Lenne estavam totalmente encharcados e dentro do lago da Lula gigante, ela com uma expressão furiosa e ele com seu sorriso zombeteiro estampando seu rosto.

Ela ameaçou se jogar em cima dele pelo que pareceu para mim ser a _segunda_ vez, mas foi segurada habilmente por Frank que estava ficando todo molhado também, enquanto isso Alice assistia a cena da beira do lago se afastando dos ataques assassinos de Marlene, lutando imbecilmente para não se molhar.

Vi também Emmeline e Remus vindo em direção da confusão e senti um olhar em cima de mim.

Foi quando voltei a me virar para desta vez ver Potter me encarando com um brilho maniacamente divertido nos olhos.

- Anda Lily, vamos lá ajudar! – ele me chamou enquanto praticamente me arrastava em direção a confusão.

- Tá, tá eu acho que a Lenne vai precisar que eu grite com ela mesmo pra ver se ela volta ao normal, aliás, normal não, né? Porque normal ela nunca foi – eu resmunguei enquanto era arrastada diretamente para a cena.

Ele simplesmente gargalhou do meu comentário sobre a sanidade da minha melhor amiga e eu comecei a prestar mais atenção aos berros vindos do lago.

- Como alguém pode ser tão irritante como você Black? Argh! Você é tão.. tão...

- Gostoso? Lindo? Charmoso?

- Idiota! – ela gritou antes de tentar se tacar novamente em cima dele.

- Me largue, Frank! Eu preciso afogar esse imbecil! – Lenne berrava.

- Pare de se chacoalhar tanto Lene, você vai derrubar a nós dois! – falou Frank tentando contê-la.

_Tadinho, ele realmente não a conhece._

_- E_ntão pare de tentar me segurar, ora! Me largue!!!– ela continuou gritando enquanto Sirius assistia a tudo apenas rindo.

- Largue ela Frank. Não vê que ela está louquinha para me agarrar? – grunhiu Sirius, para começar a gargalhar em seguida.

- Ah meu Merlin, esses dois merecem é uma detenção, isso sim! – eu disse bufando

- Deixe eles Líl's... é o _amor! – _Potter vociferou antes de começar a gargalhar também.

Eu simplesmente balancei minha cabeça negativamente, mas sem conseguir controlar um leve sorriso que corria por meus lábios.

Na verdade, para ser sincera eu devia estar grata aos dois, afinal eu _quase _beijei o Potter!

Meu Merlin, o que está havendo comigo?

_Mas a questão era: por que eu só conseguia sentir... frustração?_

_N/a: Oie!!!_

_Me desculpem pela demora meus xuxus *-* mas é que eu andei tendo uns probleminhas e meu tempo havia realmente se esgotado, mas agora finalmente consegui voltar a dar a atenção que a minha fic merece de mim..._

_Espero que tenham gostado do Cap! _

_Para compensar a demora ele foi bem grande!_

_O maior cap que já escrevi nessa fic *-* espero continuar nesse ritmo! rs._

_Espero que comentem e agora vai aqui pra vocês minhas respostas pra quem comentou e as repostas da Lily pra quem deixou perguntas!!!_

_Bjinhuss_

_**MFF**_

* * *

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **Oi! Wee Leitora nova!!! Amo leitoras novas... assim como você pediu, eu continuei!!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também!

Bjinhuss!!*-*

**Veronica D.M**: Oie, aposto que agora ela ta mais que ligada né? Kkk

Espere que logo, logo vem muito mais confusão... você vai ver!

Bjks!

**Fer C. Potter:** Oi Beta!!! Você por aqui? Kkk

sim, sim demorei mais postei.._ uffa _né? Rs.

È bom saber que você gsotou viu?

Bjões Gêmula!

**Vanessa S. : **Oi Nessa!!! Que bom que você gostou do jeitinho do Jay!

Na verdade, não tem como a Lily ser a Lily se ela não xingar o James de vez em quando né? Espero que tenha curtido esse cap também!

Bjinhuss!

**Carolzynha L F :** Oi Carol!! Que bom que você gostou!!

E que bom que você perguntou um montão de coisas pra Lily, ela se animou!!! Kkk Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Bjs!

**Dupla Marota: **Oi meninas!!! Que bom que vocês gostaram do cap, isso é super importante pra mim *-*

Realmente ela ficou super Hiper Mega diferente né? Kkk

Não tinha como ela não causar um verdadeiro Furacão num certo maroto não é? kkk Bjs caramelados Aluada! *-¨*

**Loo Lupin: **Oi Loo!!! Leitora Nova?? Eba!!!

Sério? Pode deixar que eu vou consertar esse errinho tá? Eu chamo ele de Jay mesmo ( eu acho mais fofinho *-*)

Por que eles querem nos enlouquecer? Kkk

Sobre o Remus e a Emme, você vai ter que ler pra saber... mas, você já pode perceber que tá rolando um climinha entre eles né? Rs. Logo, logo você vai se surpreender com nosso Lobinho u.u  
Meu bem, eu me faço essa mesma pergunta todo dia... Por que eu não posso ser Lily Evans, Merlin? Ao menos me deixe ser a Mckinnon então? Quem sabe a Vance? ... Mas, sempre Merlin me ignora... por que será né??

O Moony é fofenho de todo jeito flor! Kkk

Brigada por ler e por me desejar sorte!

Eu vou precisar né? Afinal, eles são os Marotos! Kkk

Bjinhuss xuxu *-*

* * *

_Respostas de Lily Evans..._

Oi Carol, Bom... eu mudei meu **visu** porque eu me revoltei com tudo isso... olha, minha vida já estava totalmente de pernas pro ar, desde que o Potter entrou nela, mas esse ano, com ele sendo monitor ao meu lado, já estava sendo bem complicado... aí, quando ele passou a ser minha dupla também... foi a gota d'água pra mim! Sinceramente se você quer saber minha opinião... pra mim Dumbledore é louco!

_***_

Oras... Porque eu não estou! Háhá era só o que me faltava... eu apaixonada pelo Potter! Conta outra... mas... só por saber assim, né? _Dá pra perceber é? _Quer dizer é claro que não dá! Porque eu não estou... _mas _posso estar aparentando estar, não é? As aparências enganam minha gente e como enganam... Mas... _não foi ele que te disse isso foi?_

_***_

Ahh, nem eu sei direito sabe... eu amo a neve desde pequena, ela sempre me deixou mais alegre, mais feliz... deve ser só mais uma insanidade minha mesmo...

_Bjinhuss Carolzyta!_

**/-/-/-/-/**

Cara Fernanda, eu não posso te emprestar o Potter, primeiramente porque ele não é meu! Segundo, porque eu duvido que ele esteja disponível pra _você_ também huh...

E terceiro, porque... porque... ora eu não tenho um porquê aceitável _mas_, é NÂO mesmo assim! _Hunf._

_Bjinhos *-*_

* * *

_No próximo cap. Quem vai responder as perguntas de vocês é ninguém menos que nosso amado, idolatrado, adorado, venerado, desejado... Sirius Black!_

_Sim,minhas caras, ninguém menos que o Maroto Almofadinhas!!!_

_Perguntem bastante, porque eles as aguarda..._

_Então caprichem nas perguntas Ok?? _

_Bjs!!!_

* * *

_**N/B: **__E aiii Pipouuu! Hahaha. Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer eh que amei betar mais um capítulo de EdA! Espero que venham zilhões de comentários! _

_Beijões!_

* * *

**MFF**


	8. Que tal um beijo?

**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos

* * *

Capitulo 8 - Que tal um Beijo?

**Ponto de vista da Lene.**

* * *

Odeio o Black!

Sirius escapou da tradição familiar de pertencer à Sonserina simplesmente porque nem mesmo Salazar o quis!

Merlin, como alguém pode conseguir ser tão irritante?

_E tão bonito..._

E irritante!

_Mil vezes irritante!_

Nesses últimos dias tudo o que fiz foi me irritar. E adivinhem a causa disto?

_Isso mesmo!_ Nada menos que Sirius!

Pra começar, teve o dia em que eu_ realmente_ me descontrolei...

Lá estava eu, voltando para a torre da Grifinória após mais uma entediante aula de História da Magia, quando ninguém menos que Sirius Black me para no caminho.

- O que você quer Black? – perguntei quando ele entrou na minha frente, impedindo idiotamente meu caminho.

- Já pedi pra você parar de me chamar assim, você sabe que eu os odeio Lenne...

- Argh, tudo bem. O que você quer_ Sirius?_

- Além de você? – ele falou lançando um de seus deslumbrantes sorrisos pra mim.

**- **Sim, além de mim – eu respondi atrevidamente.

- Quero conversar com você...

- Então fale, oras! – exclamei, começando a me irritar ao perceber que eu estava reparando _demais _em como ele ficava bonito quando jogava os cabelos para trás.

- Não podemos ir para um lugar mais reservado?

- Francamente, Sirius. Às vezes você é tão obtuso!

- Deixe de ser libidinosa, Mckinnon, eu realmente só quero conversar... – ele falou começando a sorrir debochadamente – agora se você tiver outros planos para nós dois... – ele parou no meio de sua impetuosa frase quando eu lhe dei um tapa no braço.

- Fale logo, Sirius, estou irritada e com pressa – ordenei enquanto entrávamos em uma sala vazia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem - ele disse massageando o braço afetado por mim. - O que você fez com a ruiva?

- Eu? Como assim eu? Eu não fiz nada.

- Aham, sei. Conte outra, Lenne – ele falou revirando os olhos – desde quando a Lily tiraria eu e o Pontas de uma provável detenção estando em sua normal e irritadiça consciência?

- Ela ajudou você e o James a se safarem de uma Detenção? Lily Evans _ajudou_ um Maroto fugir de uma detenção? – eu perguntei atônita.

- Na verdade, foram _Dois_ Marotos – ele falou apontando para si mesmo com o dedo indicador.

- Me poupe de suas histórias, _Bla_... _Sirius_.

- Se você queria mesmo conversar comigo, ou se estava afim de me atrasar para a aula de Herbologia, podia ter falado logo de cara, sabe...

- Pare com essas tolices, Lenne. Por que eu mentiria pra você? – ele perguntou, me lançando um de seus sorrisos safados.

_Ele realmente não achava que isso me conteria, achava? Huh. Tolinho._

- Porque isso já é algo natural no seu cotidiano Black. – lhe respondi azedamente frisando seu sobrenome pra mostrar o quanto aquilo já estava me irritando.

- Não seja assim tão rabugenta, Marley... Eu só quero saber qual é o plano de vocês... quem sabe nós Marotos também não podemos ajudar?

- Não precisamos da sua ajuda Sirius. E _não há_ e nunca houve plano algum. Mas já que você ainda está aqui me atazanando, aproveite e me conte o que mais você viu minha insana amiga fazer...

- Bom, ela anda realmente muito estranha ultimamente, não é? Penso eu que é culpa do Pontas, mas ele –

- Pare de enrolar e me conte logo, Sirius! – eu ordenei, me segurando para não rir do jeito dele.

- Bom, além de nos tirar da Detenção, ela ainda cuidou dos ferimentos do Pontas e eu tive a leve impressão de que atrapalhei um beijo... – ele falou começando a gargalhar – O Pontas quase me azarou no dormitório por causa disso...

- Seria muito bem feito para você Sirius! – eu respondi com raiva.

_Como ele consegue ser tão inconveniente? Por Merlin!_

- Por que você tem que atrapalhar nas horas mais ineptas Sirius? Ah, sim. Porque você é _Sirius Black!_ – eu resmunguei, começando a sair da sala.

- Espera aí, Lenne! - ele pediu segurando meu braço.

- O que é agora?

- Eu ainda não terminei, minha flor... calma. Por que não se senta? – ele me pediu, de um jeito que deixou muito desconfiada.

_O que ele queria?_

- Então ande logo! - eu repondi enquanto voltava a me sentar na ponta da mesa.

- Bom, o James me deu a maior bronca por eu ter atrapalhado "o seu momento" – ele revirara os olhos ao falar isto - com a Lily e depois desceu para o salão comunal. Eu, como bom amigo que sou, fui atrás, mas assim que comecei descer as escadas do dormitório masculino, me deparei com uma Lily desacordada sendo carregada até o Dormitório dos Monitores pelo meu caro amigo Pontas.

- Minha nossa! O que o James fez com a Lily? – eu perguntei preocupada com a minha amiga.

_Será que foi errado confiar tanto assim em James?_

- Não seja tão histérica Marley, ele simplesmente a levou até o dormitório.

- tem certeza Sirius?

- Claro, eu conheço muito bem o Pontas, para saber o quão louco ele é.

- Então me dê licença – eu pedi com uma voz levemente nostálgica.

- Licença? Pra quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim. Eu tenho que ir contar para as meninas, oras!

- Não antes...

- Não antes do que, Sirius? – eu pedi cansada – fale logo, porque eu tenho que ir acalmá-las, agora eu sei porque a Lil's não foi pra aula ho... – Eu não pude continuar minha frase, porque Sirius estava me beijando.

Sim. Sirius Black estava me beijando!

E o pior:_ Eu estava correspondendo!_

E o que eu fiz?

A única coisa que me restou a fazer.

Correr.

Correr como uma Grifinória Louca.

Correr como uma Grifinória Sétimanista Louca que acabou de ser Beijada.

* * *

E foi deste jeito que eu cheguei ao salão comunal da Grifinória, onde Emmeline e Alice esperavam por mim para irmos atrás de nossa louca amiga ruiva.

- Minha nossa Marley, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Emmeline para mim.

- Comigo? Não aconteceu nada comigo Emme – eu desconversei cinicamente

- Como não? Você está vermelha! Você nunca fica vermelha Lenne, o que aconteceu? - agora perguntou Alice.

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada! Mas que coisa, vocês estão estranhas hoje... – eu falei para tentar distraí-las.

- Hey! Eu não estou estranha coisa nenhuma, Marley! – falou Alice, fazendo uma cara de ofendida.

Para tentar mudar de assunto, resolvi que era melhor colocá-las a par de toda a história que Sirius me contara.

- Garotas, prestem atenção. Tenho novidades...

- O que foi agora, Lenne? – me perguntou uma irritada Alice.

- Acho que a Lily pirou...

- Ah Lenne, louca a Lil's sempre foi... – me respondeu Emmeline com uma expressão entediada.

- É, mais ela nunca havia ajudado os Marotos a fugirem de uma detenção antes...

- O QUÊ? - as duas falaram em uníssono virando os rostos em minha direção.

Eu coloquei um sorriso malicioso em meu rosto antes de contar a elas tudo que Sirius me repassara.

Assim, tentando contê-las e sem obter sucesso, eu parti em direção ao dormitório da monitoria para ver minha amiga, que pelo visto estava tão ensandecida quanto eu...

* * *

Graças a uma das idéias mirabolantemente instantâneas da Alice, nós três (eu, Alice e Emme) tivemos que montar um piquenique totalmente às pressas.

Aproveitei o momento e corri até o dormitório dos Marotos para chamar os meninos, dessa vez eu acho que iríamos precisar da ajuda deles...

Nós estamos tentando juntar de vez esses dois e sabemos que faremos isso, ainda mais agora que a Lily parece estar correspondendo aos sentimentos de James, mas... não sabemos como faremos isso.

Mas, aposto que os Marotos sabem...

- Meninos? – chamei na porta do Dormitório Masculino ao parar lá em frente.

Ouvi um barulho de conversa lá dentro, mas ninguém havia me respondido.

"É sério Aluado, dá pra ver o jeito que você olha pra ela... pare de frescuras e beije logo a Vance!"

"Pare com isso, Almofadinhas, você sabe que as coisas não são assim..."

"Claro que são! Pare de enrolação, Remus! Pontas, diga alguma coisa."

"Shh..."

"Não faça 'Shh' pra mim, veado! O que você pensa que..."

Então a porta se abriu.

- Oi? – eu falei para James, morrendo de vergonha por ser pega ali, escutando a conversa deles.

- Lenne? - escutei a voz assustada do Lupin pronunciar – Ah, merda.

- Oi meninos... – eu falei lançando um sorriso amarelo para eles.

- O que você fazia aqui Lenne? – me perguntou James, com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu? Eu... Eu preciso... eu preciso, falar com você Sirius! – eu falei de supetão sem saber mais o que dizer.

Quando eu entrei dentro daquele muquifo que eles ousavam chamar de quarto, reparei que Lupin estava mais vermelho que um Pimentão. _Tadinho._

Assim que me sentei em um daqueles protótipos de cama, Sirius me encarou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

_Droga._

_Agora que eu me lembrei dos acontecimentos de hoje mais cedo... do Beijo._

_Mil vezes droga._

- Meninos, vocês podem nos dar licença? O assunto é particular... – falei para poder encarar Sirius.

- Claro Marley – falou James ao passar por mim com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

_Merda._

Remus desceu praticamente correndo, enquanto Peter resmungava sobre não poder comer seus doces lá embaixo, quando eu finalmente consegui ficar a sós com Sirius.

Mas... e agora?

- Sim? – ele falou.

- Ahn?

- O que você queria Marley? Por que preferiu ficar a sós comigo? O que os outros Marotos não podem escutar? Ou seria melhor_... ver_? Resolveu me agarrar? - ele perguntou antes de começar a gargalhar.

- Não seja ridículo,_ Black_ – eu falei lhe lançando um olhar frio e voltando a usar seu sobrenome. Eu sei que ele não gosta, mas é melhor, mais formal, menos... _íntimo._

- Eu vim aqui tratar de um assunto que você levantou hoje mais cedo – falei enquanto encarava minhas unhas – vim falar sobre a Lily e o James.

- Hm... e o que tem para me dizer?

- Que _eu acho_ que você provavelmente tinha razão.

- Ah, minha cara, eu sempre tenho... Mas você está falando sobre o que, em particular? - eu simplesmente revirei os olhos diante de sua presunção.

- Sobre a Lily estar _diferente,_ na minha opinião, o James está com mais chances do que nunca de conquistá-la. Eles dois só precisam de um _empurrãozinho_... – falei

- Ou de um belo Plano Maroto – ele falou completando meu raciocínio

- Exatamente! – eu falei, lhe lançando um sorriso arrogante.

_Acho que essa seria uma bela parceria..._

Sirius Black & Marlene Mckinnon!

Hm... até que soa bem…

Argh. Que _loucura!_

- O que você tem em mente, Lennezinha? – ele perguntou enquanto lançava um sorriso pra mim.

- Bom, nós tivemos que arranjar uma desculpa para a Lily por invadirmos o quarto dela e a Alice acabou falando pra ela que faríamos um piquenique hoje, à beira do lago...

- E é óbvio que os Marotos foram convidados não é?

- Certamente.

- Bom, e o que você quer fazer?

- Na verdade, Sirius, é nessa parte que você entra, entende?

- Ah, claro. Você necessita dos maravilhosos planos infalíveis de Sirius Black!

Eu revirei meus olhos mais uma vez.

- Sim, sim, que seja... mas me diga logo, você tem um plano? – perguntei impaciente.

- Claro! – ele falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Parceiros? - ele perguntou enquanto esticava sua mão em minha direção.

- Parceiros. – eu repeti ao apertar sua mão.

* * *

No salão principal, eu ouvia as narrações de Emmeline sobre o modo _interessante _que Lupin sentava para fazer as tarefas de Adivinhação, enquanto juntava todas as coisas necessárias para o piquenique.

- E você já reparou no jeito cuidadoso como ele arruma os pergaminhos? - falava Emmeline pela enésima vez.

- Lenne?

...

- Lenne?

...

- Marlene? – ela berrou.

- O que é Emmeline? O salão comunal está pegando fogo por um acaso, para você gritar deste jeito?

- Argh. O que você tem hoje? Você não escutou nem metade do que eu disse! – ela disse, fazendo um biquinho. _Que hilário._

_- _Ow, Emme, me desculpe, ok? Hoje eu estou meio distraída...

- Hm... – ela falou enquanto colocava um sorrisinho que eu conhecia.

- O que foi?

- Passou o dia pensando no Sirius, foi?

- Que absurdo Emme! De onde você tirou essa idéia estúpida?

- De lugar algum Lenne. De lugar algum... – ela falou me olhando de um jeito estranho. Um jeito que me fez querer botar um ponto final naquela conversa.

Começamos a nos encaminhar para os jardins do castelo para montar o nosso "_piquenique"._

As meninas arrumaram tudo enquanto eu simplesmente me recostei numa árvore para poder divagar em paz sobre meus problemas. _Na verdade_ era só sobre _um_ _problema,_ mas esse detalhe não vem ao caso no momento...

_Problemas..._

_Garoto problema..._

_Problema Sirius..._

_Sirius Black._

_Emmeline só pode estar louca! Marlene Mckinnon apaixonada? Há! Nunca baby, nunca! _

_Se apaixonar, huh? _

_Pra quê?_

_Para começar a agir como uma boba? _

_Para eu passar o dia suspirando, para depois começar a me humilhar e perder meu apetite, meu sono e minha amada dignidade?_

_Não._

_Marlene Mckinnon, não._

- Pensando em mim, Lennezinha? – falou Sirius vindo não sei de onde, propositalmente para me assustar.

- Vá à merda Black! - tá legal. Como ele sabi... quer dizer, como ele ousou perguntar isso?

- Olha a boca, Mckinnon.

- O que foi, Sirius? Eu estou incutindo palavras impuras na sua mente? Oh, me desculpe por estar retirando a preciosa flor de sua falsa inocência! – falei fazendo uma cara falsamente inocente - Vá se danar!

- Por que este nervosismo todo, Lenne? Eu estou certo? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Cale essa boca, Sirius! – continuei, nervosamente – Argh. Como você consegue ser tão irritante? – eu falei olhando para o lado leste do gramado para ver se me esquecia das provocações do Sirius.

- Por Merlin, Sirius! O que você fez? – sim, eu não estava delirando, eu estava vendo realmente Lily e James quase se beijarem!

- Ah, só foi um encantamento clássico... bolhas em formato de coração... achei que você ia gostar – ele falou sorrindo para mim.

- É, eu gostei sim... – falei meio encabulada pela proximidade que ele tomou de mim.

- Assim como você gostou do nosso beijo?

-Ahn?

-Foi sim... Eu sei que você é louquinha por mim, Lenne... não tente negar... – ele falou enquanto me prendia em volta de si.

_Como esse arrogante ousar dizer que..._

_O que foi que ele disse mesmo?_

_Foco, Lenne! Foco._

_Não olhe nos olhos dele. O segredo _é _não olhar._

- Me solte, Sirius ou eu juro que eu... eu vou...

- Você vai o que, Lenne? Me agarrar?

Neste instante a raiva por Sirius Black me consumiu e tudo o que eu pude ver foi que eu o joguei no lago da Lula gigante.

Mas, como nem tudo é perfeito, o infeliz me carregou junto com ele.

_Argh. Odeio ficar molhada._

- Como alguém pode ser tão irritante como você Black? Argh! Você é tão... tão...

- Gostoso? Lindo? Charmoso?

- Idiota! – eu gritei antes de tentar me tacar novamente em cima dele.

- Me largue, Frank! Eu preciso afogar esse imbecil! – Eu berrei. De onde Frank veio? Eu não tinha visto mais ninguém próximo ao lago...

- Pare de se chacoalhar tanto, Lenne, você vai derrubar a nós dois! – falou Frank, tentando me parar.

Ele realmente não achou que eu iria desistir_ tão_ facilmente, achou?

Há-há_. Coitado._

_- E_ntão pare de tentar me segurar, ora! Me largue!– eu continuei gritando enquanto Sirius assistia a tudo apenas rindo.

_Ah, como eu quero afogá-lo..._

- Largue ela, Frank. Não vê que ela está louquinha para me agarrar? – grunhiu Sirius, para começar a gargalhar em seguida.

Nessa hora eu dei um solavanco e consegui me livrar de Frank.

Sim, eu estava com muita raiva.

Eu estava _furiosa._

E a culpa era, _é claro_, de Sirius Black.

E, é óbvio que _ele_ iria pagar.

_Pagar muito, muito caro._

Aproveitei a distração dos meus amigos e me taquei em cima de Sirius.

* * *

Sinceramente eu não sei como a Lily pode gostar tanto da neve... isto aqui é pior que o _inverno inglês._

Sabe onde estou agora?

No salão comunal da minha Casa.

_Sozinha._

_Por que meus planos sempre tem que dar errado?_

_O que você tem contra mim, Merlin? O QUÊ?_

Tudo poderia sair perfeitamente bem, agora eu tenho meia Grifinória querendo me estrangular.

Por quê?

Porque eu quase quebrei o braço do _Melhor_ Batedor da casa.

E o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa _é amanhã._

_Sim. _Eu_ quase quebrei o braço _de_ Sirius Black._

Sabe o que é mais incrível? Tudo o que ele fez foi rir.

_Argh._ Garoto idiota.

Mas, para a sorte da nossa casa, Remus foi capaz de fazer o que Frank não conseguiu.

Sim. Ele me parou.

E eu? Bem, eu tive de voltar totalmente encharcada e furiosa para o castelo com uma Emmeline emburrada ao meu lado.

Acredite, a cara dela estava pior que a minha.

- Ah, fala sério Marley! Você não podia se controlar uma vez? Uma vez sequer? Ao menos hoje? – ih, lá vem sermão...

- Você sabia que você estragou o beijo do James e da Lily? Sim, Alice me contou tudo depois... Você se importou em arrancar o Remus de nossa _conversa?_ Você...

- Hey! Primeiro: eu não mandei ninguém vir atrás de mim, ok? Segundo: O James ia mesmo beijar a Lily? E Terceiro: Que tipo de _conversa_ você e Remus andam tendo? – defendi-me enquanto terminava minha argumentação com um tom malicioso.

- Na verdade não... pelo que Alice me disse, _a Lily_ é que _quase_ beijou o James. E minhas conversas com Remus Lupin e seus assuntos, provavelmente não são da sua conta Marlene Mckinnon. – dizendo isto, ela se virou e me deixou sozinha.

Ah, que ótimo! Agora minhas amigas me odeiam!

Acho que toda a cota de azar do mundo já foi gasta comigo.

O que mais pode acontecer?

Por que eu sempre pergunto cedo demais?

* * *

Durante essa semana, eu fui mais atormentada e encarada que Mary Macdonnald, durante seu escândalo no salão principal, após terminar seu romance com Gideon Preweet.

Isso também se deve ao fato de que, na verdade, eu e o Black tivemos várias outras brigas no decorrer desta semana, mas, como eu teria de descrever comentários escandalosamente afrontosos e palavras nostálgicas sobre "nosso" passado, sua relevância para esta narrativa é remota.

_Então partirei logo para a parte interessante. Para a ação._

_Sim. Estou falando de Quadribol._

**Grifinória X Lufa-Lufa**

James aparecera no centro do campo com sua Novíssima Nimbus 1700

Bem ao seu lado encontra-se meu tormen... quer dizer, o batedor, Sirius Black com uma vassoura idêntica.

De seu outro lado, encontra-se a outra Magnífica Batedora. Sim, eu.

Mais atrás nos acompanham os outros artilheiros: Héstia Jones e Josh Lappyn, ao fundo, vinha o goleiro da Grifinória: Frank Longbottom. E nosso apanhador: Luke Stevon.

Já no time da Lufa-Lufa: Os irmãos Bones: Amélia Bones- Apanhadora- Edgar Bones – Batedor e Capitão do time. Michael Rosier – Batedor. E as artilheiras: Glenda Chittock, Kaelin Hertz e Amus Diggory. E, é claro, seu Goleiro, Gregor Winston.

Assim que os James e Edgar apertaram as mãos e o pomo foi solto, a confusão começou.

Ao longe, eu podia ouvir um garoto narrando a partida, mas eu não estava dando muita atenção.

- Madame Hooch se encaminha para o centro do campo, solta as bolas e apita! O jogo começa! Jones tem a goles, passa para Lappyn que devolve, mas quase é atingido por um balaço vindo de Rosier. Hertz tem a posse da goles agora e passa para Diggory que marca um belo gol em Longbottom. Ele arremessa a bola para Potter, que passa para Lappyn, que passa para Jones, que manda para o aro inimigo, e finalmente acertam o aro.

_Nossa, como há meninas no time da Lufa-Lufa!_

E a emoção também. Porque, sinceramente não há nada mais emocionante para mim do que um jogo de Quadribol!

- depois de duas horas e meia de jogo, finalmente acabou com a Grifinória campeã._ Estamos na Final!_

Encaminhei-me diretamente para a sala Comunal da Grifinória. Afinal, uma festa me esperava!

_- GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA!_

Era tudo que eu ouvia assim que adentrei a torre da minha Casa.

* * *

Corri para meu dormitório assim que consegui escapar da multidão ensandecida saída sabe lá Merlin da onde que se encontrava no salão comunal dos Leões.

Depois de relaxar com um bom banho, troquei de roupa e me arrumei um pouquinho, afinal hoje eu merecia.

Quando desci, encontrei minhas amigas amontoadas perto do sofá conversando animadas com um garoto que eu nunca havia visto.

_Quem seria?_

Do outro lado do salão comunal eu podia ver Emmeline de mãos dadas com Remus Lupin pegando um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.

Na lateral da torre, sentados em pufes vermelhos, se encarando estavam os nossos famosos Monitores - Chefes: James Potter e Lily Evans numa conversa que me parecia muito séria.

Como eu já conheço muito bem os níveis de loucura desses dois, achei melhor ir até eles e averiguar a situação, afinal eles podiam explodir o nosso salão comunal não podiam? Eles são James e Lily oras!

-... O que quer dizer com isso James?

- Ora Lily, você age como se o castelo todo já não soubesse.

- Soubesse o que, _Potter? – _agora eu me confundi. Eles voltaram às formalidades novamente? E por que Lily estava _sorrindo?_

- Que você me ama, _Evans – O que está acontecendo aqui? _

Enquanto eu averiguava a movimentação no salão comunal tentando não chamar atenção para mim antes da Lily começar a gritar, eu vejo Emmeline Vance agarrada a Remus Lupin.

_Merlin, o que está acontecendo com as pessoas hoje?_

Acho que não estou enxergando direito, só pode ser. Como as duas criaturas mais _estupidamente tímidas_ que eu já conheci em minha cansativa vida, estavam se agarrando no meio do salão comunal com dezenas de pessoas em volta sem nem ligar?

_Por falar nos sentidos, eu já não deveria estar surda com os berros da Lily?_

Quando volto meu olhar para a direção dos dois Monitores, percebo que o mundo está mais insano do que eu pensava.

Percebo que Lily não gritou, nem ao menos negou as afirmações arrogantemente presunçosas de James.

_Morgana, quem é essa ruiva e o que você fez com a minha amiga? Ela está sorrindo para James. Sorrindo!_

Desisti de acompanhar as relações amorosas de meus amigos antes de enlouquecer e fui me juntar a um grupo que se concentrava perto da escada do dormitório masculino.

Lá estava _Alice._

Junto dela encontravam-se algumas sextanistas Grifinórias e uma Corvinal chamada Mia Bones com quem eu me sentava na aula de Feitiços. Na sua frente encontrava-se um garoto muito... _Excêntrico_, para ser delicada com os termos.

- Olha nossa campeã vindo pra cá! – ouvi Alice berrar. Isso era tão típico dela...

Sorri sozinha enquanto pensava.

- Olá Alice. – cumprimentei dando um sorriso ao pessoal – O que você está aprontando?

- Algo que eu tenho certeza de que você vai gostar... – neste instante senti mais medo do que quando aquele Gorilão sonserino se arremessou para cima de mim a fim de me derrubar da minha Nimbus 1700. O que Alice iria aprontar agora?

- Sabe, Lenne, eu estava realmente comentando sobre você agorinha mesmo... Sobre você e sobre Sirius. Sirius Black – Opa. O que ela quer dizer com isso?

Reparei que Alice lançou um rápido olhar para as outras garotas concentradas a nossa volta. _O que eu perdi?_

_- _O que tem o Sirius? – perguntei desconfiada e ela sorriu.

_Ai. Mau sinal._

- Nada, nada... quer dizer, nada que não seja óbvio, não é?

- O que é óbvio, Alice?

- Bom, você sabe não é? Os fatos Marlene. Os Fatos. As besteiras de sempre... como vocês brigam bem mais que James e Lily ultimamente, o jeito como ele olha pra você... O jeito como você suspira perto dele... essas coisas. - eu simplesmente a encarei. Eu estava em choque. Merlin dai-me forças. Eu preciso esganar minha amiga.

- Você enlouqueceu Alice? Quem te deu Whisky de Fogo, afinal?

- Pare de besteiras Lenne, você sabe que eu não bebi – ela falou revirando os olhos – na verdade eu estou muito sã. Ou pelo menos mais sã do que você!

- Há. Essa é boa!

- É sério, Marlene! Quer que eu te prove? – eu sabia que ela ia querer me provocar mais eu estava com tanta raiva que nem pensei.

- Na verdade Alice, eu quero sim. Quero muito!

- Que ótimo! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Lenne este aqui é Mark Lappyn, um Corvinal que eu conheci outro dia no Três Vassouras,mas enfim... Mark, essa é Marlene Mckinnon. Lenne, não se preocupe, o Mark vai te ajudar – ela me falou sonhadora. _Ela pirou?_

- Alice, eu não estou entendendo mais nada... Você não ia me provar que... – falei amargamente, mas ela não me deixou terminar.

- E é isso que estou tentando fazer! Se você me deixar terminar. – ela falou brava comigo. _Há! Eu mereço!_

Eu resolvi me calar e escutar, porque com Alice era sempre assim. Ou você a escutava ou ela te enlouquecia depois.

Quando ela terminou de me explicar seu plano maluco eu involuntariamente sorri.

- Tudo bem Alice, tenho certeza de que você está errada mais vai ser divertido te mostrar isso...

_Alice é maquiavélica às vezes..._

No momento seguinte agarrei no braço de Mark e comecei a tomar rumo do centro do salão Comunal onde tinha o maior ajuntamento de garotas da sala.

_Isto ia ser divertido..._

* * *

- Quem é esse cara? – ouvi o Black falar.

- Que cara? – perguntou o Lupin enquanto ele se virava abraçado a Emmeline.

- Aquele que está agarrado na minha... quer dizer na _Lenne_! - Sirius berrou, enquanto começava a ficar vermelho.

Eu voltei a sorrir.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Olá publico FanFictionetiano! Como vocês estão? Espero que me desculpem pela demora, mas muitas coisas aconteceram com esse cap. até ele chegar aqui...( Meu Pc quebrou, meu modem quebrou, perdi meu contato com a Web e com minha Beta, modem quebrando de novo... essas coisas.)_

_Espero que vocês leiam este Cap. e que vocês gostem muito! Esse é o melhor presente que um autor pode receber. E se vocês quiserem deixar Reviews...Hauaauahua Podem ter certeza de que eu vou amar!_

_Enfim, logo abaixo vocês vão encontrar as respostas de Sirius Black para vocês. Espero que curtam essa adorável dose de humor Maroto!_

_Ah, no próximo capitulo, quem responde vocês é ninguém menos que Marlene Mckinnon. ( ela tinha direito a uma resposta aos comentários do Sirius né Gente? Ela me exigiu isso! Não consigo negar nada para esses personagens... tsc..tsc..) Então, Perguntem muito! Huahauahuaa_

_E em Breve, o_ _Cap 9 - Doce Demais._

* * *

_**N/B: E ae, pessoal! Mais um capítulo, hein? Sinceramente, eu adorei ler um capítulo pelo ponto de vista da Maravilhosa Marlene!**_

_**Tenho que confessar que um pouco da demora para que o capítulo fosse postado foi culpa minha... mas ele está aqui, não? Então vamos ficar felizes e esperar pelo próximo! (mandando várias reviews, é claro! Hahahaha)**_

_**Até mais!**_

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Vanessa S.**

_Oi Vanessa! Ah, o James é super fofuxo mesmo. Não tem como alguém negar! Eu também odeio huahauhaua, mas ainda vamos ter mais um pouquinho disto na fic...hahaha. Brigada por comentar. _

**Zizi blue**

_Oi Zizi, que bom que você gostou. Adoro quando as leitoras gostam das minha loucuras *-* Não, não pode ser realmente profundo tadinho... mais se for, pode deixar que eu cuido dele u.u kkk Adorei sua review viu? Bjinhuss_

**Dupla Marota**

_Oi Meninas! Desculpem pelo sumiço, mais é que ultimamente eu ando muito sem tempo, mais não se preocupem que agora eu vou voltar ok? Viva as Férias! Kkk Que bom que vc curtiu o cap. chuchu! Espero que goste desse também. Bjinhuss_

**Bella Sarah Potter Cullen**

_Oi! Eu amo leitoras novas! Ela tá mesmo... mais logo ela vai descobrir o que ela quer... kkk Bjinhuss _

_**P.s:**__O Sirius amou as perguntas *-*_

**Juliana Montez**

_Oi Juh! Finalmente eu to postando hein? Kkk Que bom que você gostou do cap Juh, isso é muito importante pra mim. E ai, o que achou deste? Bjs._

**Layla black**

_Olá amorinha marota! Realmente ela está perdidinha... mais pode deixar que o jay ajuda ela a se encontrar Hahahaha. E ai, gostou desse cap. __**"A lá Marlene?"**__ Beijos*_

**Fer C. Potter**

_Beta super hiper mega Marota! Você por aqui? Que legal *-* Huahuhuahuauaha pode deixar que eu vou repassar sua pergunta para o próprio Almofadinhas ok? Gostou desse cap.?_

_Beijinhos*_

**Loo Lupin**

_Oi Loo, Infelizmente acho que não posso fazer isso, acho que a senhorita Vance iria me espancar sabe..._

_E Com toda certeza fuunciona Baby, Morgana Ruleia u.u _

_Faz sim! Pode ter certeza que eu vou ler ok? _

_Que bom que vc gostou do Cap. *-* Mas o que achou deste aqui? _

_Bjinhuss*_

* * *

**Respostas Marotas do Ilustre Senhor Almofadinhas**

**Bella Sarah Potter Cullen:** Olá minha cara, Eu Galinha? O.o tem certeza que estava realmente se referindo a mim? Eu não sou galinha, eu sou Generoso. eu simplesmente faço o que a população Hogwartiana quer minha querida. Eu lhes forneço a gloriosa chance de sair comigo. Que esplêndido não? As vezes isso se torna até um gesto muito... nobre, _acredite_. Mas e você? Não está interessada nas minhas caridades? Eu tenho um horário vago na terça depois da aula de Herbologia...

Sirius Black gostando de Marlene Mckinnon? De onde você tirou isso?

Eu gostar da Marlene! Psh. Logo daquela louca...

Eu gostar da Marlene?

Eu gosto da Marlene?

Eu... Gosto? ... Naah.

Não. Não e não. Se bem que... Ugh.

Esqueça.

Muitos beijos do mais encantador Maroto,

Almofadinhas.

* * *

**Juliana Montez: **Olha o que temos aqui... uma Marota!

Finalmente achei uma _huh_? Eu ficar quieto? Hm..não, acho que não.

A menos que você tenha um bom meio de me calar em mente... que tal um beijo?

Hey, eu não tenho culpa se as garotas enlouquecem quando me vêem e decidem se afogar por não aguentar admirar tamanha beleza...

Eu beijar a Mckinnon? Até que não é uma má idéia...

Ela te disse isso? Que me amava? Hm... eu já sabia. Afinal, quem não me amaria? Eu sou Sirius Black afinal.

Bom, acho que é só. Te vejo essa noite na Torre de Astronomia depois do jantar ok?

Beijos do Maroto mais sexy que Hogwarts já viu,

Sirius Black.

* * *

**Layla Black:** Eu? Eu sinto raiva, ódio, desejo e até admiração. Mas amor... amor não!

Sirius Black não ama ninguém meu bem. Ele é amado. U.u

Beijos do maroto mais amado,

Almofadinhas.

_**P.s**_**:** te espero na quarta, no salão comunal depois da partida de Quadribol.

* * *

**Fer C. Potter: **Mais é claro que você pode tirar uma casquinha de mim! Aliás, só uma não... tire várias! Podemos começar amanhã à noite, depois que eu sair da minha sexagésima detenção... Só não conte pra Marlene depois, Okey?

Beijos do seu Maroto Favorito,

Padfoot.

* * *

**Loo Lupin**: Oi Loo! Adorei a Complementação no meu nome, nunca fui descrevido com tanta clareza... Então você tem algum parentesco com o Aluado?

Respondendo você: Olha, eu não estudo na sua escola porque eu simplesmente não consigo me ver fora de Hogwarts. Aqui é minha verdadeira Casa cara, apesar de eu ter me apossado da casa do Pontas e a Sra. Potter ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Então, por que você não pede uma Transferência e vem estudar em Hogwarts também? Entre na Grifinória e com certeza iremos nos dar bem!

Eu Não Gosto da Marlene! Quantas vezes terei de repetir isso hoje?

Sirius Black não gosta de ninguém porque Sirius Almofadinhas Black Não se apaixona!

E Eu não sou como a Lily. Ela é pirada Cara. _Muito Pirada_. E que bom que você pensa como eu. Ninguém mais parece acreditar que ela é gamada no Pontas rsrsrsr

Quem disse que eu não gosto de você minha _Veela?_ Eu adoro você! Mas como não quero deixar nenhuma duvida sequer em sua mente, irei te provar isso te privilegiando com o direito de ter um maravilhoso encontro na Terça depois da aula de Adivinhação com ninguém menos que o Maroto mais desejado deste imenso castelo Ok? Te vejo lá!

Olha, pra ser bem sincero com você eu não posso te dar certeza absoluta de nada porque o Aluado é muito discreto com essas coisas por causa daquele "Probleminha Peludo" dele entende? Mas... Eu acredito que sim. Você deve ter visto o que rolou entre eles na festa de comemoração depois da Partida de Quadribol não é? Bom, eu acho que aqueles atos de sucção bucal explicam muita coisa... rs

E Quem foi que disse pra você que eu não estou disponível Loo? Por Merlin! Me trocar pelo Aluado já é demais! Ninguém consegue trocar Sirius Black! Eu sou muito amável! É claro que a Mckinnon é uma exceção, mas depois do que eu vi hoje naquela maldita festa, decidi que logo, logo isso vai mudar... Você vai ver!

Beijos senhorita Lupina,

Com muito carinho,

S.L.G.P.B.

* * *

**_Malfeito Feito_**


End file.
